Earning her Name
by Silent Kage
Summary: Lilly Revere was just your average 16 year old girl...well...she was. Until she was changed into a five year old and thrown into another world. No pairings...yet. Rated for language, rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

"Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

'_Pokémon thinking'_

'**Sounds'**

**I will try and make each chapter AT LEAST over 1000 words long, if not more. The longer it takes to post a chapter, the longer it (hopefully) will be.**

**! WARNING! ~~~~~ POSSIBLE STUPIDITY AND RANDOMNESS IS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1: Enter- Lilly Revere**

"Lilly! It's time for bed! You have school tomorrow and I won't allow you to be a crab in the morning just because you were up reading again."

A woman in her late 40's walked into the room and looked at her daughter. The woman had long red hair that stopped at her waist and bluish/grey eyes. She was wearing a green crew cut, long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. Across the room, sitting on the window ledge was her daughter, Lilly, who had, by the looks of it, ignored her mother's 'wise words of wisdom' and continued her reading in a brown colored binder. Lilly was 16 years old and looked nothing like her mother but was an exact replica of her cheating bastard of a father (will go into details about this later). Her long black hair was, at the moment, pushed behind her ears and traveled down past her shoulders and ended at the small of her back. In the light of the winter's moon, her hair had almost a blue/purple tint to it, not a greasy look like her father, but more of a subtle shine. Dark purple eyes glanced up at her mother's annoyed green one's before rolling and going back to her book. Her pale complexion contrasted greatly with her black spaghetti strap tank top and her grey and purple plaid pajama bottoms. A chilly breeze blew in from the window, ruffling Lilly's pajama bottoms and her hair.

"Don't you ignore me, missy!" at this, her mother chucked a pillow at Lilly, only for it to fall short. Her mother snorted. "And close that window, its 32 degrees outside and I'm getting goose bumps just looking at it."

Lilly rolled her eyes once again at her mother before tucking the binder under her arm and closing the window. She swung her legs off of the window's ledge and stood up, not before grabbing up the pillow that had been chucked at her and hurling it back towards her mother. A muffled 'mph' was Lilly's reward of hitting her target. Lilly giggled slightly at her mother's antics, before throwing herself carelessly onto her bed. The binder that had once been tucked under her arm was now near the foot of her bed.

"What were you reading anyways?" asked her mom, who had by now moved over to the foot of the bed and glanced down curiously at the brown binder.

"The Poké Organizer that Conner and I made when we were nine. I was going through an old box of stuff and found some of our old Pokémon cards and that binder."

"Sooo…what is it anyways?" she asked as she began flipping through the binder.

"I guess it's a paper version of a Pokédex. It holds all available information on all Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. We organized it by what number that they were given by the national Pokédex in the games."

"Ok, well, enough remembering. It's time for bed," said her mom as she placed the binder on the bedside table.

"Ok mom. Goodnight!"

"Night, Lilly."

Her mom walked out of her room and hit the light switch on the way out, leaving Lilly in complete darkness. Lilly waited a few minutes before turning on her lamp that sat on her night stand and slid out of bed. She quickly picked up the brown binder and walked over to a black backpack that was leaning innocently against the wall next to her desk. She kneeled down in front of it and unzipped the largest compartment in it. Inside, you could make out the shapes of a camera, a laptop and carger, a plastic bag that held something that looked like clothing, a bottle of water, her iPod and headphones, a pair of sunglasses, various make-up and costume make-up, and a pair of Sais. Nodding to herself, she slid the brown binder into the bag and pulled out the plastic bag and looked inside. Inside of the plastic bag was a neatly folded black kimono that had a purple/blue swallow flying on her left shoulder. The kimono only went down to mid-thigh and the sleeves were bell shaped, going maybe an inch past her fingertips. It was made so when tied with the matching purple/blue obi, a decent amount of cleavage could be seen without it thought of as 'whore-ish'. Lying underneath the kimono was a black spandex-type mask that covered her neck, chin, mouth, and nose. Beneath both of the before mentioned items was a roll of white medical tape and a pair of black steel chopsticks. Tomorrow night, she and friend Meagan were meeting with a couple other friends so they could practice their cosplay skit before they post it on the internet. Her character was only known as 'Swallow', nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she needed to bring the binder with her and she never questioned the little voice in the back of her head…ok so there was that one time with the snakes but- Never mind! Not going to go there! Carefully, she zipped the bag back up before slipping underneath the covers of her bed and drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to Lilly and her mother, a power surge in the shape of a black cloud was quickly making its way towards their city. Everything within its range quickly shut down and stayed down until the surge continued on its way. Closer and closer, the surge grew towards the two-story house, its occupants still unaware. At last, it had arrived to its destined location. Slowly, a small tunnel extended from the cloud and seemed wormed its way over to Lilly's bedroom window. Finding the window only partially closed, it slipped through the crack and made its way over to a sleeping Lilly. The extension of the dark cloud paused for a moment above Lilly before touching her forehead. Lilly's body started glowing a grey blue color, steadily increasing in brightness until it was almost unbearable until the light vanished, and with it, Lilly, the black cloud, and her black bag, were gone. The alarm clock on her desk blinked back on and read 11:42pm. None would remember the night that Lilly Revere vanished.

**A.N. Ok, so to explain everything. The girls name is Lilly Revere and she is 16 years old. The cloud is an unnamed Pokémon that thought she could do great things in their world if she went there. But now to explain the father part. Lilly and her mother live alone. Her mother divorced her father when she was 7 because he had been cheating on her mother with another woman. She calls him bastard because of….well I think I will put the rest about her father in either the next chapter or the one after that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

**Chapter 2: Living the Impossible**

She was having the nicest of dreams, one with gummy bears that talked and sang, when she felt this odd sensation on her left ankle. Why her ankle you ask? She really wasn't certain how to answer that. Slowly she cracked open her eyes, thinking it might have been one of the singing gummy bears from her dream. Instead, she was met with what looked what looked like…a Ditto?

"You're not a gummy bear!" said Lilly to the Ditto that was seemingly poking her ankle.

Ditto looked up at her with wide and frightened eyes before transforming into a Spearow and flying out of there as if hell was at its heels.

Lilly stared up at where the Ditto turned Spearow flew off and rubbed her eyes. 'I have GOT to be dreaming. Pokémon? REAL? There's just no way that's possible! I'll just lay back down on my bed and- HOLY SHIT! What happened to my bed! And where's my room?'

Lilly frantically looked around the small clearing that she was in. On three of the four sides of the clearing, she was surrounded by forest, but on the fourth side was a rocky cliff with a spring at the base of it. She looked behind her and spotted her black bag leaning up next to a stump near the edge of the forest. She moved to get up, only to trip and stumble on her pajama pants.

'Why are they so big on me?'

Lilly slowly raised her hand in front of her face and nearly screamed.

'I've shrunk! I'm an F-ING midget again!'

She growled to herself and side out of her pajama pants, for once glad that she had forgotten to take her spandex shorts off before putting on her sleeping wear. The shorts were now slightly baggy on her and went down to her knees, almost like basketball shorts. The tank top was baggy on her, but after adjusting the straps on it, it fit her for the time being. Lilly made her way over to the pack and squatted before it. She opened it up and went through a mental check list.

'Yep. Everything's still here, but the question remains, where am i?' Lilly asked herself as she stuffed her now overly large pajama pants into her bag.

Slowly, Lilly dragged her bag over to the spring and set it down a little ways from the water. Lilly continued over to the water, almost dreading what she might see. Cautiously, she glanced at the water's surface and was shocked at what she saw. A 5 year old her stared back with the same shocked expression that she herself wore. Farther down into the water was what really caught her attention though. Magicarp and Poliwag were swimming carelessly under the water and seemed to disappear and reappear from an underwater cave in the side of a cliff. The occasional Dratini could be seen swimming near the entrance of the cave before darting back into its safe cavern. Lilly sat back from the water in shock.

'O.K. I'm in the world of Pokémon. I am also, yet again, five years old. I'm going to LOATHE having to go through puberty again. But,' Lilly thought as she looked around the clearing again, 'What region am I in? I'm obviously not in either the Unova or Sinnoh Region, so that leaves Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Hmm…'

Lilly pulled her bag closer to her and unzipped one of the pockets and brought out her iPod. She clicked the Home button on it and the screen flashed to life, the time '9:53am' blinked back at her

'Ok, so it's still morning,' thought Lilly as she replaced her iPod and swung her bag up onto her shoulders…well, at least as much as a 16 year old turned 5 year old could. She carefully adjusted the weight of the bag, shifting from foot to foot to make sure her smallish body could hand it, 'That means I still have a good amount of time before sunset and by then I should have found some sort of civilization.'

Lilly took one more glance around the clearing before heading off into the less dense part of the woods, unaware of a set of baby blue eyes that followed her every movement.

'This child, she is so…..pure of soul. Even though she is not of this dimension, I hope she stays. It is too bad that she will most likely lose her pure soul by being here, there are too many criminals running around in this world. Maybe I will get to meet her once again…..'

The blue eyes slowly vanished into thin air. Nothing around it was disturbed and the mysterious Pokémon left without anyone or anything knowing it was there.

By the time Lilly had found a road, it was early afternoon, for the sun was directly above her and not a cloud could be seen for miles. She had been walking for a few miles when she came across a T in the road with a wooden sign in between the two. Below the arrow that pointed right were the words 'Viridian City'. Below the arrow that pointed left were the words 'Pallet Town'.

'Pallet Town...That's in the Kanto region. It's where Ash starts out and the Professor there is Professor Oak. So, guess that answers the question of what region I'm in.'

Lilly looks down both paths before going down the left one, the one towards Pallet Town.

"My best bet would be to head towards Pallet Town." She mumbled as she hurried her pace, wanting to get there soon.

A few more miles later, Lilly found herself passing the familiar white picket fences that told her she was nearing Pallet Town.

'Never thought I'd be seeing this up close. Course, didn't think I would be thrown into the world of Pokémon in the body of a five year old no less.'

Lilly walked past the final few trees of the forest and finally made her way into the small town. Just like in the Anime and the games, it was a quaint little town, only three buildings of course, two of which were houses while the other was a Pokémon Lab. She made her way over to the front steps of the lab before taking off her backpack and putting it down on the steps, finally glad to be able to take the backpack off. Leaving her backpack where it was she climbed up the rest of the few steps and was about to knock on the large doors when she heard yelling from around back, back behind the tall building. Quickly, she grabbed one of the straps of the bag and pulled it along behind her as she made her way over to where the noise was coming from. When she came from around the side of the building, she was met with the sight of a slightly singed and younger Professor Oak with swirls for eyes and an irritated Arcanine standing above him. She blinked, well this wasn't in EITHER the anime or the game series. She tilted her head to the side in a confused manor before setting her bag on the ground. By that time, Professor Oak had regained consciousness and the Arcanine was glaring at Oak, or he was, until he heard Lilly set her bag on the ground. Realizing he was no longer being glared at by his own Pokémon, Oak moved his head to the side and followed Arcanine's line of sight, only to land on a little girl that was maybe 4 years old with waist long black hair.

'I don't remember any other children living out here….Wait….Where did Arcanine go?'

Oak quickly (or as quickly as a man in his early forties can) rolled to his stomach as looked over to the girl, who was being approach (more like stalked) by Arcanine. The girl didn't look at all afraid of the large Pokémon that was approaching her and when he was about 4 feet in front of her, she calmly stuck out her hand, palm outstretched, and waited. Arcanine looked at her in almost a confused manor before slowly lowering his head and lightly sniffing her hand. Even when he was sniffing her hand, she made not one move. Until the unthinkable happened. He licked her palm. From the tip of her small fingers to her dainty wrist, it was all covered in a light coat of saliva. She giggled. This little girl, no older than four, both tamed and GIGGLED at Arcanine, his most aggressive and proud Pokémon. As Professor Oak rose to his feet, he saw as she calmly raised her hand to scratch behind one of his ears and he could have sworn he heard Arcanine purr like an Eevee. Cautiously, he made his way over to his Arcanine and the little girl. As he came closer to the girl he noticed that all she wore were grey spandex shorts that were much too big on her and a black spaghetti strap tank top that looked as if it would fall off of her any minute. Once he stood behind Arcanine, he softly cleared his throat, which in turned earned him a glare from his own Pokémon and a questioning look from the girl.

'I should just act innocent, if I tell him too much about my world, something bad could happen.' Thought Lilly when she heard Professor Oak try and discreetly get Arcanine's and her attention by coughing.

Lilly glanced between Arcanine and Professor Oak. "I'm sowrry if I interrupted something, mister; it just looked like you were having a pwroblem with him and I cwouldn't just watch."

Professor Oak chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, "Yes well, Arcanine and I were having a minor disagreement over something, but it's nothing."

The Professor looked at Lilly with a thoughtful look on his face, "I was just wondering….are you from around here? You look a little lost. Where are your parents?"

Lilly shook her head, "My daddy divorced my mommy a year ago but I don't know where my mommy is. I just woke up in a field with my bag and I started walking."

Oak gained a look that was between pity and thoughtful. 'If this is anything like it sounds, then this little girl was abandoned by her parents. Why would they want to abandon such an adorable little girl? She obviously cares about Pokémon and she tamed Arcanine so easily…..I wonder…'

Oak looked up at Lilly, "What is your name little one?"

Lilly walked around Arcanine with her bag in hand and stood in front of the Professor, "I'm Lilly! But…..who are you?"

Professor Oak straightened his lab coat and dusted off his red polo shirt before answering her, "It's very nice to meet you Lilly. I am Professor Oak. I am the one who gives beginning trainers their first Pokémon before they start their Pokémon journey."

Lilly resisted the urge of rolling her eyes and shouting 'I KNOW THAT!' at the Professor and opted with looking amazed at the Professor's declamation, "Wow! Really? What do you study?"

"I study human and Pokémon relationships, like how Pokémon and their trainers get along."

Lilly gained a thoughtful look, "So, like, if a Pokémon has an agwressive nature towards their trwainer, you would want to know why?"

Oak nodded his head, "Exactly! You seem to know a lot about Pokémon, Lilly, why is that?"

Lilly's smile turned to a frown as she looked towards the ground, "I have always loved Pokémon and I wanted to know a lot about them, so I started reading more about them. Daddy didn't apprwove of that, so he started to hit me. I kept reading, 'cause I love Pokémon, but daddy didn't like me for that. When daddy left, mommy said that I could rwead all I wanted to on Pokémon….."

Oak looked down at the child in front of him with a sad expression on his face, 'She is so young yet has been through so much and still wishes to live life at its fullest. Most children would have associated being beaten with Pokémon, so they wouldn't even try to learn about them, yet all she did was try and learn more about them. But, with Gary just being born a few weeks ago, and since I have to keep an eye on him, I haven't been able to run the lab like it is supposed to be run…..I wonder…..'

"Lilly, how old are you?"

Lilly's face lit up with a smile and held up five fingers, "I'm five!"

"Well then, I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant. I know that you're only five, and I won't have you do too much, but just recently my grandson, Gary Oak, was born and I haven't had time to keep track of the lab and the Pokémon. You would be in charge of the Pokémon, feeding them, making sure they are content, and keeping them from getting sick. So what do you say, Lilly? Would you like to be my assistant?"

Lilly clasped her hands in front of her as her current grin stretched into a full blown smile as she nodded her head with an unmatched enthusiasm, 'He said that Gary Oak had just recently been born…..so that means I'm over 10 years early before either the games or anime starts. Being his assistant would not only give me a huge boost in learning even more about Pokémon, I could learn more about the people here. Maybe I could even start a journey of my own!'

"Really? Yay! I get to be an assistant!" As she said this, Lilly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Oak's waist and gave him a hug.

Oak chuckled at her antics and patted Lilly on the back, "Well then, why don't I show you around the lab and where you will be staying?"

Lilly let Professor Oak go and nodded her head as she watched him pull out a Pokéball and aim it towards Arcanine.

"Ok, Arcanine. Return."

A red beam shot out of the small white button of the center of the Pokéball and encased Arcanine in it. Arcanine turned transparent and the beam quickly withdrew back into the ball.

'I don't think that will ever get boring,' thought Lilly as she picked up her bag and followed Oak through the back door of the lab.

Entering the building, she noticed that the back door went straight into the main lab, "Well, this is the lab. If I'm here and you need me, this is where I will most likely be."

Lilly quickly followed the Professor through a set of double doors that led into a hallway, "To the left is the building's main door and farther down this way, to the right, various rooms, such as our private Pokémon center, a library, a kitchen, bathrooms, and our Pokémon egg hatchery, are found. And this is your room."

Professor Oak opened the first door on his left after he entered the right hallway and motioned for Lilly to enter in first. She looked around the room and nodded to herself. It wasn't much, a queen sized bed covered with cream sheets, a brown side table with an alarm clock and a lamp, a desk and swivel chair, and a brown rug. The room itself was fairly large and was painted a darker cream color. On the wall opposite from the door was a window that took up over ¾ of the wall. It looked out onto the training fields in the back and she could make out the edge of the forest and the lake. She carefully set her bag down near the foot of her bed and turned back towards Professor Oak.

"I know it's not much, but next time I have to go to Viridian City, I will let you come as well and we can pick out a few items and maybe a new can of paint, does that sound good?"

Lilly ran forward and gave the Professor a bone crushing (for a five year old, that is) hug while nodding her head, "Thank you so much, Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak chuckled and squatted down to return her hug, "Of course, Lilly. Now then, I will let you settle into your room and when you're done, come meet me in the library, where we will talk about what you will do for the next couple of days. The library is three doors down on the right, don't forget now."

Lilly released Professor Oak and giggled, "Ok!"

Professor Oak nodded in response to her answer and patted her affectionately before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Lilly waited a few moments, still standing near the door when she nodded and ran back towards her bag and pulled out her laptop. Setting it on her bad, she struggled to climb up onto the overly tall queen-sized bed.

'Phew! I forgot what it was like to be a midget again, since when I was 16, I was a healthy 5'10, not a measly 3'1….Finally!'

Lilly wiped the imaginary sweat off of her brow before pulling her laptop onto her lap and clicked the power button. A few seconds later, she logged into her laptop account and waited for her home screen to pop up.

'…..Wonder if the Wi-Fi here is any good?'

With that thought stored away for later, she quickly pulled up an old file that was simply named 'Pokémon'. From there, she scrolled down the list until she spotted the one that read 'Professors'.

'Better catch up on some things before I get in over my head….Gawd I hate short jokes!'

Soon, typing could be heard from the inside of the room, and today would be the start of Lilly's new life as an assistant to one of the world's greatest Professor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

**Chapter 3: Finding the One**

6 Months Later

Ages

Lilly: 5

Professor Oak: 40 (remember Professor Oak {in the anime} is 50 when Ash starts his journey and Lilly arrives 10 years before that, right after both Ash and Gary are born.)

(For my sake, please humor me in my description of Route 1 and Viridian City. I know for a fact there is no lake or river in the game on route 1, but I need there to be one in my story. Another thing is that I know Viridian City isn't the best city to shop in cause it doesn't have any stores other than a PokéMart, but since it wouldn't make sense if they traveled to a larger city just for furniture and clothing, I am making it slightly larger that they make it out to be in both the game and the anime. I will remind you that this is called FANFICTION for a reason.)

Two people could be seen walking down the dirt road of Route 1 heading towards Pallet Town. Both could be seen carrying a decent amount of shopping bags in each hand. The first and oldest was Professor Oak, wearing his normal attire with his crisp, white lab coat over top of it. The second person was Lilly. While Oak had offered to carry most of the bags, she still bore at least two bags in each hand. She was dressed in a grey tank top and black cargo pants with dark red flats adorning her feet. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and a pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head. The two were deliberately taking their time getting back to the lab, not wanting to end this little bonding moment. Pausing in their trek home, they decided to rest along the bank of a nearby river.

"You know, Lilly," stated the Professor as he sat down on a flat rock near the river bank, "Since you are my assistant, by law you are officially allowed to carry a Pokémon partner with you. I was meaning to ask you earlier, but never had the time. So, I guess this would be as good a time as any….Heh heh heh…" the Professor embarrassingly scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled. Oak cleared his throat before continuing, "There are some eggs that will be hatching soon, so if you want, you may use one of them. But, you could also use any Pokémon that we see out here on Route 1, even though they are more common."

"Hmmm…."

Lilly looked around from where she sat on the grassy river bank. Pidgey and Butterfree could be seen flying high above the trees while Rattata and Bellsprout scurried in and out of bushes. Down by the river, Poliwag, Slowpoke, and Tentacool were swimming carelessly both up and down stream. Before Lilly could give a reply to the waiting Professor, she noticed a group of Tentacool gathered around something a little ways upstream.

"Hey Professor, what's that?" asked Lilly, as she pointed over to the group of Tentacool.

"Hmm?" the Professor looked over to where Lilly was pointing, "Oh that's just a group of Tentacool, nothing to be worried about."

Lilly continued to look at the group of Pokémon and was going to brush it off until she heard a strangled cry and a flash of black and silver from the center of the group of Tentacool. Soon, the largest Tentacool sent a wave of poison needles at the object in the middle of the group and the strangled cry stopped.

Lilly gasped, "Professor! I think there's a Pokémon being attacked by those Tentacool!"

Professor Oak stood up and looked over to the group of Tentacool, "I think your right Lilly, hold on. Arcanine! Scare off those Tentacool!"

Arcanine appeared in a flash of fire and roared, startling the Tentacool.

"Now Arcanine," said the Professor, pointing towards the Tentacool, "Use flamethrower above the Tentacool to scare them off!"

Arcanine nodded and faced the nervous Tentacool before unleashing a mighty torrent of fire above the blue and red heads of the water Pokémon. The Tentacool, startled by the outburst of flames, screeched before fleeing farther upstream, away from their prey, which had started to sink into the depths of the river.

Lilly, noticing that whatever the Tentacool were attacking, hadn't moved and was sinking deeper into the water, quickly stepped out of her shoes and tossed her sunglasses off to the side before diving head first into the water.

**(Remember, mentally, she is a 16 year old, so even though she looks five, she still thinks like a 16 year old)**

'Since when is a river supposed to be this deep?' thought Lilly as she swam towards the black and silver shape that was slowly drifting deeper into the water. When she got closer, she realized that it was a Magicarp, only that the coloring was off. Instead of the normal orange/red body with yellow fins and whiskers, this one had a black body, with deep red fins and silver whiskers. Silver details could be seen outlining the band of scales that circled its middle as well as a circle of silver around the pupil of his eyes. Noticing she was running out of breath and the oddly colored Magicarp was both unconscious and covered in gashes, she gathered the medium sized Pokémon in her small arms before kicking her feet towards the surface. She threw her head back once she broke the surface of the water and gasped, letting the sweet substance called oxygen rush back into her burning lungs. She looked to her right and saw the Professor, frantic and worry sketched onto his face, cargo pants rolled up, standing in water up to his knees, motioning Lilly to swim over to him. Lilly carefully switched the Magicarp into her left arm before she swam using only her right arm towards the Professor. When she reached the Professor, he had promptly pulled both her and Magicarp out of the water and onto the shore.

"What were you thinking?" said Professor Oak as he searched through one of the bags for a super potion and an antidote, "You could have gotten yourself injured jumping into the water like that. I'm not going to lose my first assistant in under a year."

If it had been under better circumstances, Lilly was sure she would have laughed at the Professor. But, instead, she was busy trying to find a roll of bandages to wrap the wounds in. Soon, she had found a roll and had made her way over to the downed Pokémon before gently picking it up and wrapping the gauze and medical tape around its injured midsection.

"There is only so much that I can do for him here," said Professor Oak as he pulled out an empty Pokéball and tapped it to the fish Pokémon's forehead, "Let's get back to the lab so we can place this little guy in a sterile tank and give him treatment."

Lilly nodded before running over to her shoes and sunglasses, throwing them on, grabbing her bags, and catching up with the Professor, who had started to make his way down the path towards Pallet.

10 minutes later….

Lilly and the Professor could be seen standing in front of a tall, cylinder water tank with the black Magicarp floating inside, various tubes hooked into the tank to keep it filled with the right amount of water and minerals.

Lilly stared for a few more minutes at the Magicarp, a determined look in her eyes, "I want Magicarp to be my first Pokémon."

The Professor looked down at Lilly with one eyebrow raised, "Are you sure? They are very weak at first and are harder to train than other Pokémon."

Lilly's eyes gained a hard look, one that you should see on most 5 ½ year olds, "But that's just it, he isn't like all the other Pokémon, he's different. With him, I will show the world why you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Professor Oak thought for a moment before giving a small smile to Lilly and handing her Magicarp's Pokéball, "Then I am proud to say, Magicarp is now yours."

"No," said Lilly as she looked down at the Pokéball in her hands, "Not Magicarp, his name is Ryuu."

**A.N. And Cut! Hope ya liked this chapter, cause I couldn't decide whether or not I did. ANYWAYS! Magicarp, or the now named Ryuu(it means dragon and/or imperial), will be the first Pokémon Lilly gets, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get one from the Professor when she decides to leave on her journey. I just had a conversation with a friend of mine earlier in the week and decided that I may make the sequel of this into a Harry Potter/ Pokémon Crossover….But that won't be for a little (coughLONGcough) while. Well whatever so anyways…..Ja-Ne!**

…**.Must I say the obvious? Please review my story. This is the third update and I have only received two reviews. One from my crazy, wolf obsessed friend who is nicknamed after both a chipmunk and a squirrel (whom, by the way, was forced into being my first reviewer) and the other from OSR fanatic (to whom I thank dearly for being my first REAL reviewer!). Flamers, be warned. I will throw back any flames you give me AND will sick Bellatrix on you faster than you can say 'WTF?' **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

**Chapter 4: Bonding Moments**

(CAUTION! Before you go and flame me just because of some of the moves that I'm letting Ryuu learn, SUCK IT UP BEFORE I SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! I am limiting the moves Ryuu can learn since he is still a Magicarp but really, just think about it, Lilly has had him for over 2 ½ years now and he is decently strong for being a Magicarp. The only reason that he is still a Magicarp is because Lilly is making him keep a moonstone on him so he doesn't evolve before she starts her journey. He will know Splash, Tackle, Hidden Power, Water Gun, and Bubble. These will be the ONLY moves he will know until he evolves. Now….ON WITH THE STORY!)

Ages: Professor Oak- 43

Lilly- 8

2 ½ Years Later…

"Ok, Ryuu! Use Hidden Power on Machop!"

Ryuu surfaced from the lake and with a cry, unleashed a flurry of glowing white balls towards a Machop who had volunteered to help Lilly and Ryuu train for today.

Machop tried to soften the blow by raising his arms in an X formation in front of him but it proved to be too strong as he was shoved back, leaving marks in the ground below. With a startled cry, Machop lost his balance on a rock and flew back, landing on his rear. Shaking its head to rid itself from its daze, Machop jumped to his feet before punching its fist into its other hand while using Bulk Up.

Lilly's eyes widened a tad before shouting over to Ryuu, "Quick, Ryuu, finish this match with Water Gun!"

A strong torrent of water burst from Ryuu's mouth and headed towards Machop. Machop, who was too busy using Bulk Up to notice the incoming attack, was hit directly in the face and flew back, slamming up against a random tree that was being used as a backdrop to their current battle session.

Having Ryuu end his Water Gun early, Lilly rushed over to the downed Machop and realized that he was unconscious, if the swirls in his eyes were anything to go by. Quickly, Lilly pulled out a revive from one of her jean pockets. Soon it was gone and Machop was allowed to continue on with his day and visit with the other Pokémon. She watched the smaller Pokémon until he vanished into the trees, possibly going to visit with the other fighting type Pokémon that trained in the woods in the back of the lab. Lilly looked around the small lake clearing behind the lab once more before getting up and walking over to the lake shore, where Ryuu was now waiting for her. Unlike most Magicarp, Ryuu was not as, shall I say, 'spastic' as other Magicarp. Never once did you see him 'flop', occasionally you would see him jump into the air, a good 8 or 9 feet of course, but that would only be if he needed to get Lilly's or the Professor's attention. Lilly reached her hand down and lightly petted Ryuu's head, loving the way his dark scales gleamed under the afternoon sun. She suddenly stopped petting him, only to reach into her hip pouch and pull out a Pokéblock case. Flipping open the dispenser, she dropped two Pokéblocks into her other hand; a purple one and a gold one. Lowering her hand down to Ryuu's level, she watched as he maneuvered himself up to her and slowly took each Pokéblock one at a time, savoring the flavor of each of them.

"You did very well today, Ryuu. Take a nice long rest."

Lilly pulled Ryuu's Pokéball off of her belt and tapped it softly against his head, watching the red beam come out and draw him back in. Minimizing the ball and placing it back on her belt, she turned around and started walking back towards the lab. Professor Oak had been called over to the Johto region by Mr. Pokémon, claiming to have something that the Professor might find interesting. So here she was, only eight years old, running a freaking Pokémon lab for the next two weeks. It wasn't so bad, she still did her usual job of taking care of the Pokémon that called the lab home, which included feeding, grooming, and training, but then again, now she had to answer to any trainers that showed up looking for the Professor.

'Guess it's not so hard, running a lab that is.' Thought Lilly as she walked in the lab and shut the door behind her. She glanced into the lab and, seeing that there were no messages on the office machine, continued down the hallway. She quickly glanced into another room filled with egg-ridden shelves and noticing that none had hatched, continued on her way down the hallway until she arrived at her room.

Unlike what her room looked like three years ago, it was now painted an auburn color with dark red hard wood floors. A chocolate brown rectangular rug was placed along the edge of her bed, which was covered in the same colored sheets. The old desk and chair that was once in the room were now replaced with an older type wooden desk and an office chair with a tall leather back, like what you would see in a CEO's office. On top of the desk, sat Lilly's laptop, web camera, and iPod, a phone connected to the lab's main phone, various books on Pokémon from different regions, and a map of the Kanto region. To the right of the desk, between the desk and the wall next to the window, was a good-sized fish tank that was placed on a 2ft high wooden stand. Leaving the door open, Lilly detached Ryuu's Pokéball from her belt and pointed it towards the fish tank.

"Ok, Ryuu, time to relax."

A red beam of light appeared from the Pokéball and shifted into the form of Ryuu, who was now happily swimming in his fish tank. Sitting down at the desk, she reached into a side drawer and pulled out a handful of water-type food pellets before dropping them into Ryuu's tank. Seeing her first Pokémon happily munching away at the food, she opened her laptop and clicked on her latest document. Scrolling down to where she last left off, she continued to write a new entry:

'May 4th, (year unknown)

Entry #64

Today, Magicarp (Ryuu) and I had a rematch with the disgruntled Machop that I had mentioned before in Entry #57, the one that had lost because he had tripped over a branch. This time, though, was not much different. He had, instead, tripped over a loose pebble in the heat of battle which ended up dazing him for a few moments. We finished up the match with a Water Gun that hit him directly in the head and threw him against a tree, knocking him out. After reviving him, he looked mildly upset and, after telling him he did well and could take the rest of the day off, made his way over to the usual fighting type training grounds deeper in the woods.'

Lilly ended the paragraph before leaning back and re-reading it. She nodded to herself before clicking the save button and locking her computer. She stood from her chair and walked over to the large window, looking out over the back of the lab. Water Pokémon of various sorts could be seen around the lake, while the fighting and grass type stood out near the forest. The normal type Pokémon tended to keep towards the lab and play there, while the fire, ground, rock, and electric types were spread out among the fields. A few flying and bug types could be seen scattered here and there, but they tended to keep to the deeper parts of the forest. Lilly sighed and looked over to Ryuu, who was doing the same thing she had been doing only a few moments ago.

"One day, Ryuu," said Lilly, which made said Pokémon look at her," One day we will travel the world. We will climb the highest mountains, run the longest valleys, and dive the deepest seas. We will not aim to be the Pokémon master, no, that dream is too common. We will instead try to get the most out of our journey. For some wise men once said, 'We're not here for a long time, we're here for a good time.'

**A.N. CUT! Sooo…hope ya liked it! This chapter was more or less somewhat of a filler chapter up until the last part where it talks about what her dream is. Oh, and if you don't know who that quote was from…you suck. I'm sorry if I offend you, but it's true. If you don't know who it's from, take the first part of the quote and search it on YouTube. The video should pop up. I really like how a lot of people have been reading my story, but, since this update, i have only had six reviewers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! If i don't get feed back, i can't improve anything!**


	5. Extra Chapter: The Little Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

This chapter does not follow the previous chapter! I would have just made this a one-shot, but I believe I owed my fellow writers and fans an overdue update. I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait!

_Ages_

_Lilly: 10_

_Professor Oak: 45_

_Ash and Gary: 5_

_Christmas Eve/ Christmas Morning_

_11:49pm_

'_It's been five years…..five short years in the world of Pokémon and five long years away from my family….'_

Lilly sighed as she stood under the eve of the Lab, watching the snow gently fall to the ground. Her waist length black hair blew softly with the wind as her deep purple eyes were downcast with sadness. Pulling her black, fur-lined jacket closer towards her, Lilly glanced out towards the lake before she began to make her way towards a wooden bench that was covered in a light dusting of snow. Soon, she had reached the bench and, before sitting down, dusted it free of any icy particles. She sighed once more before staring longingly out over the lake's frozen horizon. The sun had set a few hours ago but the moon shined brightly, illuminating the chilly Lab clearing. A soft crunch, like stepping on gift wrapping paper, sounded from beside her, causing her to turn and glance towards the noise. Beside her sat Arcanine, proud and tall, as he also looked out toward to frozen scene. Realizing that she was no longer enjoying the view, he looked over at her and met her saddened purple eyes with his kind amber eyes that softened considerably at seeing her sad. He laid his large, furry head on top of her lap and looked up at Lilly. Lilly smiled softly down at Arcanine before resting a hand on his head and began dragging her fingers through his soft fur. He gave a deep, throaty purr in response, leaning farther into her hand, eager for more attention.

"You know, Arcanine," began Lilly, pausing momentarily before continuing, "I miss my family terribly, but I know that if I ever had to pick between here and there, I would choose here, hands down."

Arcanine glanced up at Lilly with a confused look on his face.

Lilly thought for a moment, "We use to have these silly traditions at my house. I would decorate the tree while my mom tried to wrap the presents. Key word tried. It usually ended up with one of the dogs covered in sticky bows."

Lilly leaned back farther into the bench, watching the night sky, "We'd bake cookies, cakes, brownies, and then give them to the neighbors as gifts. Sometimes, while decorating the house with lights, we'd breakout in Christmas carols…"

Lilly glanced down at Arcanine for a moment before looking back up at the sky and closing her eyes.

"We actually sang a certain one a lot while hanging some bells in the branches of the trees in our yard…..Do you want to hear it?"

Arcanine shifted before nodding once. Had Lilly been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have heard the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind, a larger set with two smaller pairs following it.

Lilly took in a large breath before starting the song.

"_Hark! how the bells,_

_sweet silver bells,_

_All seem to say,_

_throw cares away._

_Christmas is here,_

_bringing good cheer,_

_To young and old,_

_meek and the bold._

_Ding, dong, ding, dong,_

_that is their song,_

_With joyful ring,_

_all caroling,_

_One seems to hear,_

_words of good cheer,_

_From everywhere,_

_filling the air._

_O, how they pound,_

_raising the sound,_

_O'er hill and dale,_

_telling their tale._

_Gaily they ring,_

_while people sing,_

_Songs of good cheer,_

_christmas is here!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_

_On, on they send,_

_on without end,_

_Their joyful tone,_

_to every home._

_Hark! how the bells,_

_sweet silver bells,_

_All seem to say,_

_throw cares away._

_Christmas is here,_

_bringing good cheer,_

_To young and old,_

_meek and the bold._

_Ding, dong, ding, dong,_

_that is their song,_

_With joyful ring,_

_all caroling._

_One seems to hear,_

_words of good cheer,_

_From everywhere,_

_filling the air._

_O, how they pound,_

_raising the sound._

_Oer hill and dale,_

_telling their tale,_

_Gaily they ring,_

_while people sing,_

_Songs of good cheer_

_christmas is here!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas!_

_On, on they send_

_on without end_

_Their joyful tone_

_to every home._

_On, on they send_

_on without end_

_Their joyful tone_

_to every home."_

Lilly ended the song on a soft note, allowing the night to swallow the song. She breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and was about to head back to the lab when she was engulfed in two pairs of tiny, sweater covered arms. She cut her eyes down and found a five year old Ash and Gary hugging her close. Ash looked up first.

"That was sooo cool Sis! How come you never singed for us like that before?" he ended his statement in a slight pout, allowing his lower lip to stick out slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

When Gary finally released Lilly from his death grip of a hug, she reached out and drew them back into another hug, ruffling their hair in the process. Both Ash and Gary squirmed in her grip before demanding their release from her iron grip. Lilly laughs at them before allowing them out of her arms. From behind her, a deeper chuckle sounds. Glancing behind her, she notices Professor Oak smiling down at her with a small gift in his hand. Noticing her line of sight, Oak passes the gift to her.

"Merry Christmas, Lilly, this is from all three of us."

Looking at all three of them, she slowly began to unwrap the small box before opening the box lid. She gasped. Inside were two things; a bracelet and an anklet. Both were made of silver chain but the bracelet had three charms on it that read Ash, Gary, and Samuel, while the anklet had various Pokémon charms on it. Lilly could feel tears coming to her eyes as she drew all three of them into a hug.

"I love it! Thank you all so much!"

Soon after the hug ended, Gary gave Lilly a small peace sign before saying.

"Anything for my future girlfriend!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. He had been calling her his future girlfriend for the past few months and she had hoped it was just a phase.

Lilly stood up, pulling both boys up with her, "Come on, you two. Let's get back to the lab and, before you have to go to bed, I can tell you a story."

Both of the boys looked at each other before running back to the lab with wide grins on their faces. Lilly and Professor Oak laughed as they followed them at a much slower pace.

"I believe," started the Professor as they entered the lab, "That I may wish to hear this story."

Lilly nodded as they all sat together in the living room. Ash and Gary had placed themselves on the couch, all tucked underneath large quilts while the Professor took his place in an armchair and Lilly settled herself on the floor a few feet before the boys.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Both boys nodded.

Lilly smiled, "_Twas the night before Christmas,_

_And all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring,_

_Not even a mouse…._

**A.N. Sometimes the best things are the littlest things. Merry Christmas Everyone.**


	6. Extra Chapter: Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

Just like the last chapter, this does not follow any of the previous chapters! This is just a holiday chapter that my mind happened to form!

_Ages:_

_Lilly- 15_

_Professor Oak- 50_

_Ash and Gary-10_

*Whoosh*

….

*BOOM!*

*Crack!*

*Whoosh*

…

*BOOM! BOOM!*

Fireworks exploded in the night sky above the Lab followed by the sounds of awe from the residents of Pallet town. Soon, a purple screamer lit up the sky, followed by a red and white one that was made to look like a Pokéball. Many children were currently running around the icy fields of the Lab, shooting party poppers and snap dragons all the while laughing in the night. Adults mingled closer to the Lab, grazing on the various snacks that were set up on multicolored party tables, occasionally wishing another a happy New Year. Lilly could be seen walking back outside with two new party platters balanced in her arms. Her long black hair had slightly curled in the night's icy wind and the dark purple knitted beanie she had on didn't prevent it from curling any more. A purple scarf of the same color blew in the wind as she continued on her way towards party tables. Shivering slightly under her black trench coat, Delia Ketchum was a welcome sight when she removed one of the platters from her arms.

"You look like you needed some help my dear!"

Lilly smiled at Ms. Ketchum, "Yes ma'am, thank you."

Delia shook her head at the teen, "Sweetheart, just call me Delia. Ms. Ketchum makes me sound old!"

Both females laughed as they made their way over to the party table and set down the platters.

"These will last, oh I don't know, five minutes?"

Delia laughed at Lilly's remark, "You're right."

Lilly scanned the crowds, looking for anyone she recognized. A few older residents caught her eye, but none that she knew on a personal level. Lilly turned towards Delia.

"Do you know where Ash and Gary are? I haven't wished them a happy New Year yet."

Just as Delia was about to open her mouth, two shouts came from behind Lilly, causing her to look over her shoulder.

Delia laughed, "Speak of the devils and they shall come!"

Lilly was soon wrapped up in two different pairs of arms.

"Hello Ash, hello Gary."

Both boys looked up at Lilly, "Hey Lilly!"

Realizing they both said the same thing at the same time, both boys stopped and glared at the other. Feeling the tension building, Lilly laughed and pulled them off her.

"So, did you guys make a New Year's resolution?"

Both Ash and Gary nodded their heads, but only Ash specified, "YEAH! I'm going to be the BEST Pokémon Master there is!"

Lilly giggled and ruffled Ash's hair, "Wasn't that your resolution for last year?"

Ash pouted and looked away as Gary spoke, "Well, **I **made **two **resolutions this year."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

Gary nodded his head and smirked in Ash's direction, "My first one is to be a better Pokémon Master than Ashy-boy-"

"HEY!"

"While my second resolution," at this he looks back to Lilly, "Is to convince you to be my girlfriend."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "The day I go out with you is the day pigs will fly."

Gary gained a confused look, "What's a pig?"

Lilly blinked, "Uh….never mind."

"**10"**

"**9"**

Ash, Gary, and Lilly looked up towards the large clock that was situated on the side of the Lab. The countdown had begun and currently, everyone had moved away from the party tables to stand around the clock.

"**8"**

"**7"**

"**6"**

Ash looked over towards Lilly, "Hey Sis?"

Lilly looked over towards Ash, "Hmm?"

"**5"**

"**4"**

"What was your New Year's resolution?" asked Ash.

Lilly blinked for a moment before looking back over at the clock.

"**3"**

"My resolution?"

"**2"**

"Is to make the most of my time while I'm here with everyone I love."

"**1"**

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

A multitude of fireworks launched themselves into the air, illuminating the night sky. Air horns filled the darkness whenever the shouts of 'Happy New Year!' did not. Lilly smiled softly down at the two boys who were watching the firework display with awe.

'_This will be the one of the last New Year's they will have before their journey begins.' _She thought with a sigh.

Lilly glanced back up at the sky.

"Happy New Year, boys." she mumbled.

**A.N. Happy New Year Everyone and Happy Birthday to ME!**

**And a note to everyone, if more than half of our resolutions came true, we would all be skinny, non-smoker's running marathons! Just thought that was a funny fact of life!**


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**Chapter 5: Here to Help**

Ages: Professor Oak- 46

Lilly- 11

Giovanni- 39

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

3 years later…

"Thank you! Come again soon!"

Lilly, now the age of 11, walked out of the PokéMart and into the streets of Viridian with a bag of various medicine supplies in hand. The Professor had informed her that they were running out of certain types of medicine and that he wanted her to go and pick up some extra, since the order of their normal supplies wouldn't arrive for another few weeks. Soon, she found herself walking the normal path of Route 1, heading south towards Pallet. She was about halfway there when she heard a choked Pokémon cry somewhere to her right. She cocked her head slightly before taking off into a slight jog into the direction she heard it. In a few seconds, she burst out of the brush to find herself at the same river where she had first found Ryuu those five years ago, but this time, the water had doubled in height and was rushing by at incredible speeds. She scanned the area, seeing nothing in particular off, and was about to leave until she heard the same cry but strong. Looking up the river, she spotted some sort of cream colored cat-like Pokémon trying to stay afloat in the rapid-like water, and failing. Lilly dropped her bag of supplies next to a rock before detaching Ryuu's Pokéball from her belt and throwing it towards the river.

"Ryuu, help that Pokémon!"

Once Ryuu was free from the capsule, he quickly swam towards to feline who had started to sink into the water. Quickly, he dove into the water after the Pokémon. Fearing for the worst, Lilly rolled up her jeans and stepped out of her shoes before she heard a splashing sound. Looking up, she saw it was Ryuu and he had the Pokémon somewhat draped across his back. Wading partially into the water, Lilly met Ryuu halfway to the bank and lifted the Pokémon, now identified as a Persian, out of the water and onto the river bank, away from the rapidly flowing water. Remembering Ryuu, she turned back towards her Pokémon.

"Ryuu, I need you to swim upstream to see if you can find a trainer of sorts looking for a Persian. If you do, get their attention and bring them back here, understood?"

Ryuu seemed to nod his head and started to swim upstream, proud that it could easily ignore the current.

Focusing her attention back onto the Persian, she started checking him for injuries.

'Head, minor scratches. Front legs, fine. Torso and chest, possible bruising. Tail, fine. Back legs, broken or dislocated left knee and/or left leg.'

Lilly looked around the clearing, 'I need to splint Persians leg so that it doesn't move any more than it already has.'

She looked up towards the trees of the bank and saw a small pile of sticks and small tree limbs, most likely have been gathered by a bird Pokémon for a nest. Lilly quickly looked around and, not seeing who they might belong to, moved over to them and picked out two longer, more sturdy looking limbs from the pile. After returning to the injured and unconscious Persian, she quickly set his leg and wrapped it up with a roll of medical tape that she had just purchased. Careful of his injured leg, Lilly picked the Persian up and moved him up and over to a spot of grass a little bit from the raging water. After a few minutes, the Persian began to stir. His brown eyes slowly blinked open and carefully looked around before noticing Lilly, who was patiently waiting for the Persian to notice her before she started checking his injuries.

"Are you alright Persian?"

The Persian looked at Lilly for a moment before trying to stand.

"No Persian, your leg is injured from when you were in the river! You can't stand yet! Do you have a trainer?"

Persian looked back up at Lilly, having fallen back to the ground midway through her speech, and nodded, looking back upstream with a longing type look.

Lilly nodded, "Ok then. I just sent my Pokémon, Ryuu, to go swim upstream and see if there were any trainers looking for you. If there were, he would bring them back here."

Persian seemed to accept this answer and laid his head down on Lilly's knees. He gently nudged her hands behind his ears, telling her that he wanted to me scratched. Lilly giggled before scratching Persian behind his ears with the tips of her fingers instead of with her nails, knowing that her cat back home HATED it when she used her nails. This would be how they would spend the next couple of minutes, waiting for Ryuu and Persian's Trainer.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

With Ryuu….

The farther upstream, the slower the water seemed to be getting. Glad to be given a break, Ryuu surfaced and looked around before diving once again. Soon, he reached the base of a waterfall and was going to turn around and tell Lilly he couldn't find anything until he heard the sound of someone yelling.

"Persian! Persian, where are you?"

Ryuu surfaced once again and noticed he could see a man up near the edge of the waterfall, yelling downstream. He was wearing the most particular colored suit but that didn't bother Ryuu. Ryuu quickly swam towards the river floor and, with a mighty push of his tail, propelled himself towards the water's surface. When he broke the surface, he jumped at least 12 feet into the air, halfway up the side of the waterfall. The man looked down at Ryuu with an odd look on his face and was going to continue yelling but stopped when he noticed Ryuu staring at him from the bottom of the waterfall. Thinking maybe the Magicarp knew where his Persian was, the man quickly spotted a few sturdy vines hanging from the top of the cliff and used them to climb down. When he reached the bottom, the man looked around and spotted the Magicarp that was still staring at him and only now noticed the Magicarp odd coloration.

"Now that's odd…," said the man as he made his way over to the Magicarp.

He squatted down near the Magicarp, "Do you know where I may find my Persian?"

Ryuu nodded and swam a few feet down stream before turning back and looking at the man.

The man sighed, "Alright, I will follow you. I just hope you really do know where Persian is."

It went on like this for a few minutes. Ryuu would swim a few feet downstream and then stop, turn, and wait for the man to catch up, and when he did, the process would repeat. This happened until Ryuu saw the bend in the river that meant he was near Lilly, which then he sped up and turned the bend without waiting for the man behind him.

"Wait for me!" yelled the man as he moved into a light jog, trying to keep up with the Magicarp.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Back with Lilly and Persian…..

Lilly was scratching Persian under his chin when she noticed Ryuu come swimming around the bend in the river. As soon as she saw him, she was going to ask whether or not he had found Persian's trainer, until she heard a voice yell," Wait for me!"

Lilly saw the Persian perk up in her lap and looked back towards the bend and as soon as she saw the man, she knew exactly who this was.

'Giovanni, Team Rocket Boss and Viridian Gym Leader…..Oh shit.'

There was no doubt that this man was, in fact, Giovanni. With his signature orange suit, green under vest, red tie, and slicked back brown hair, it would be hard NOT to recognize him.

'But wait…..This is before Ash ever starts to ruin Team Rocket and no one knows that Giovanni is leading a double life. But….he is showing emotion. Maybe with me coming to the Pokémon universe, it had changed some things. Maybe I am supposed to change things for the better…hmmm….i wonder….'

Lilly quickly changed her facial expression to one of hope, "Oh! Are you Persian's trainer?"

Giovanni's POV….

As soon as I had rounded the bend, I was met with the sight of a girl no older than 11 sitting against the base of a tree with my Persian laying his head in her lap. I had never seen the girl in Viridian before, so I wasn't sure who she was. She had long black hair that held a slight purple shine to it that was pulled up into a high pony tail and deep purple eyes that seemed to have electricity running thru them. She was wearing a deep maroon colored blouse with black colored buttons that buttoned up the front along with long, baggy black cargo pants with many pockets. On her hip was a side pouch that was white it color and she was wearing black army combat boots. Off to the side, he noticed a white lab coat and a pair of rectangular sunglasses laid next to an opened bag of medicine. Looking back at the girl, he saw her expression quickly change from thoughtfulness to a mix between hope and surprise before she asked, "Oh! Are you Persian's Trainer?"

Back to Normal POV….

Giovanni chuckled once he came to a stop about seven feet from Lilly," Indeed I am. I must thank you for rescuing him, I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't of found him. But may I know the name of my favorite companion's rescuer?"

Lilly gave him a soft smile, "I'm Lilly, but it was no trouble to rescue Persian, I'm just here to help. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I just left Persian there in the river. But….who are you?"

Giovanni tried to hide his shock of her not knowing who he was.

'How could she not have heard of me? She should be already on her Pokémon journey, so that means she would be challenging gyms so she must have heard of me.'

Giovanni cleared his throat," My name is Giovanni and I am the Viridian Gym Leader as well as the last gym you would challenge before heading off to the League."

Lilly acted surprised," Oh! I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you at first. I don't get around often, with my work and all, and I have never seen you out and about in Viridian whenever my work takes me there."

'Of course, no one see's me a lot anymore since I'm trying to get Team Rocket started,' thought Giovanni,' Wait…..did she say work?'

Giovanni gained a puzzled look," Work? Where do you work? I would think someone of your age would have already started their journey to become a 'Pokémon Master'." At that, Giovanni put air quotes around Pokémon Master.

Lilly giggled into her hand," I'm not like most people, I guess. Becoming the Top Breeder, Top Coordinator, or Pokémon Master have never really interested me. I guess it's just because that those dreams are just too….common, I believe the word would be. I would rather have fun doing something no one had ever thought of instead of doing something everyone in the same generation is planning on doing. Oh, and to answer your first question, I am the Assistant to Professor Samuel Oak in Pallet Town."

'Sam hired himself an assistant and never informed myself or the other professors? Hmmm….i will have to phone him up later and ask him why.'

Giovanni cleared his throat," Well, it was very nice to meet you, Lilly, and I once again thank you for saving my Persian from the rapids. I will return to Viridian now and have Nurse Joy heal him the rest of the way."

Pulling out a Pokéball from his jacket pocket, he tossed it at Persian and, with a carefully placed love bite on Lilly's finger, was sucked into the ball. Lilly stood and made her way over to her belongings, placing the sunglasses on her head, jacket tucked under her arm, and bag in hand, all the while aware that Giovanni was still watching her. Turning her head towards the river, she recalled Ryuu into his Pokéball before placing it in her pocket. She headed towards the brush that she had trampled earlier on trying to get here only to stop, place her hand on a nearby tree and look back at Giovanni.

"A word of advice, Giovanni."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow at her.

"Instead of stealing Pokémon loved by their trainers, steal the Pokémon that have been abused since day one and would do anything to get away from their current trainers. I'm just saying, it would be easier for Team Rocket to stay under radar if they are thought to be rescuing Pokémon from harmful trainers, not stealing loved Pokémon from honest trainers."

And with that, she was gone, disappeared into the shadows of the underbrush and trees like a phantom. Giovanni stood, wide-eyed and shocked at the girl, no Lilly, who had not only realized that he ran Team Rocket, but also gave him advice that could help him in the future. Giovanni mentally shook himself and smirked in her direction, not one filled with malice or hate like he would send to most, but one with humor and amusement.

'We will meet again soon, young Lilly. I will figure you out in time and I must repay this debt you have placed on me.'

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**A.N. CUT! Ok so, yes or no? I personally have always liked Good!Giovanni better than Evil!Giovanni. Yes, Giovanni will come back into Lilly's life soon and relationships will be like this. Oak is more or less like Lilly's Father. Giovanni will act as an Uncle of sorts that spoils her to death. Both Ash and Gary will be like brothers to her, even though Gary will constantly flirt with her. Ash's mom will play the role of a good friend/ aunt to Lilly.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.**

_**thewookie1:**__ Yes. I do plan on humanizing Team Rocket. Good! Team Rocket adds more of a twist to a story rather than the normal Bad! Team Rocket._

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS ONE'S STUPID AND IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR!...Ugh! i'm not used to apologizing to other people!...Just...READ THE STUPID STORY! THANKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Meeting the Professors<strong>

Ages: Professor Oak- 47

Lilly- 12

Other Professors- ? (Never was certain on their ages so just deal with it)

1 year later….

At the moment, a very disheveled and worried Professor Oak could be seen running throughout the lab doing things from straightening stacks of unknown papers, to dusting various shelves, and picking up any piece of trash he had come upon in his cleaning streak. On one of the Professor's lab table, sat Lilly, idly swinging her legs from the side, watching the Professor madly clean the lab. She was still wearing the same thing she had worn the day she ran into Giovanni, having decided long ago this would be what her style would consist of. Casually glancing at the clock on the wall above the lab doors, she noticed that they would be here in less than 20 minutes. 'They' referred to the other Professors from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Today was the conference that happened once every 3 years where the professors would gather and discuss what they had found out and any news in their region worth mentioning, and this year, it just so happened that it was being held at Professor Oak's Lab. Of course, the Professor was not only last minute cleaning, but worrying how his fellow Professors will take to him telling them that he has had an assistant for the past seven years and is now just telling them about her. Lilly jumped down from the counter top and reached inside her crisp, white lab coat and pulled out Ryuu's Pokéball.

"Hey, Professor Oak, I'm going to be outside near the lake if you need me."

Before the startled Professor could respond, Lilly rushed out the double doors of the lab and out into the bright, cool autumn air. She brought in a deep breath before sighing deeply and walking over towards the lake in the distance. When she reached the lake, she sat on a nearby rock and released Ryuu from his Pokéball before pulling out a medium sized sketchbook and drawing charcoal. She smiled softly down at Ryuu before gently scratching him on his head and telling him he could go and relax for a bit until the other Professors arrived. Looking around the lake, Lilly spotted a few Poliwhirls swimming near the shallows and started to sketch them. A few minutes later, the sound of a helicopter brought Lilly out of her artistic state and she checked her watch.

'11:49am? Well, they're a few minutes early, so I will stay here and let them torment Professor Oak for a bit before I go in.'

When she finished this thought, a shadow overtook her form and she looked up and behind her, shadowing her eyes to see who it was.

"Oh, Arcanine, what are you doing here? I could have sworn the Professor had you in your Pokéball, which was on him."

Arcanine huffed and sat down beside her, eventually laid down so that she could use him as a back rest.

"Guess you didn't want to be stuck in there when the weather is this beautiful, huh boy?" Lilly asked as she reached out and scratched Arcanine near his shoulder blades.

A deep rumble was her reply as he sighed in contentment at her administrations.

Lilly giggled into her hand and was about to return to sketching until…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE HAD AN ASSISTANT FOR THE PAST SEVEN YEARS?"

Both Lilly and Arcanine jumped from their places on the ground and looked around wildly before their eyes landed on the lab.

"Who ever knew that old people could be so loud…," mumbled Lilly.

Arcanine nodded his head in agreement and both were going to settle back onto the ground when the lab doors were flung open and the other four Professors, followed by a worried Professor Oak, stepped outside. The first Professor was Professor Juniper. She not only was the first ever female Professor but also studied the Origins of Pokémon in the Unova region. The second Professor was Professor Rowan. Out of the five Professors, he was the eldest by 10 years and studies Pokémon evolution in the Sinnoh region. The last two Professors were looking around wildly, trying to spot this assistant of Oak's. They were Professor Elm and Professor Birch. Professor Elm studies Pokémon breeding in Johto and Professor Birch studies Pokémon habitats in Hoenn. Lilly sweat dropped. Why you may ask? Simple. The Professors seemed to be overlooking her and Arcanine completely. Or at least, they WERE, until Arcanine growled at their stupidity.

Lilly watched as Professor Elm leaned over towards Professor Birch and mouthed out 'Is that his assistant?'

Lilly sighed before looking over towards Professor Oak and raising an eyebrow.

Professor Oak nodded before smoothing his shirt a bit and stepping out in front of his fellow Professors, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my assistant, Lilly".

Before Lilly even had the thought of replying, she had been pulled up and into a bone crushing hug by one Professor Juniper.

"Oh, you're so ADORABLE! I could just eat you UP," squealed the Unova Professor.

Lilly groaned," I…..would…..rather…..you…didn't….ma'am."

Before the female Professor could squeal at the politeness of Oak assistant, a strong torrent of water shot out from the lake and drenched both of the females.

"Ryuu!", said Lilly as she untangled herself from the shocked and soaked Professor," You know better than that! Come over here and apologize to the Professor!"

Slowly but surely, you could make out a dark shadow making its way over to the shore.

Professor Juniper's POV…..

'Such a powerful Water Gun, but what Pokémon has such protectiveness over Professor Oak's assistant?'

She felt the girl untangle herself from her grasps," Ryuu!", said the girl," You know better than that! Come over here and apologize to the Professor!"

'So," Thought Professor Juniper,' The Pokémon's name is Ryuu, but that doesn't give much of a clue to what Pokémon it could be. Maybe it's an evolved form of Totodile or…a Milotic or maybe a Wartortle!'

As the Professors imagination roamed, the other Professors had made their way over to the side of the lake, thinking along the same lines as Professor Juniper. All except for Professor Oak, who was chuckling quietly to himself, almost knowing what his friends were thinking.

Slowly but surely, a dark shadow could be seen making its way over to where they were standing.

Normal POV…..

The water around the shadow seemed to bulge slightly and all of the Professors, minus Oak, held their breath in anticipated until….

"Carp!"

All of the Professors sweat dropped.

"A….Magicarp?" asked Professor Juniper.

"OH! But look at its colors!" stated Professor Elm as both him and Professor Birch shuffled forward to get a better look at this shiny Pokémon.

"In all my years of research, I've never seen ANY Pokémon with this coloring, shiny or not," said Professor Birch.

Lilly coughed into her hand, drawing the attention away from Ryuu and back towards herself," Yes well, I'm Lilly and I have been Professor Oak's assistant for the past seven years. The black, red, and silver Magicarp is my first Pokémon, Ryuu. I apologize, Professor Juniper, for the Water Gun earlier, but he is very protective of me."

Professor Juniper nodded her head in understanding," It's perfectly fine, I understand his reasoning, but I do have to ask, how is it that your Magicarp knows Water Gun?"

"I have had Magicarp with me for the past six years or so and with that, we have done an extensive amount of training to make up for his species stereotypical power levels."

Professor Oak clapped his hands together and brought the attention over to himself," Yes well, as much as I know everyone here would love to continue this talk; we need to finish the meeting."

Professor Rowan, for the first time, stepped up and spoke," Might I suggest we finish the meeting out here by the lake? It is a beautiful autumn day and it would be a shame to put it to waste."

Professor Oak nodded," That is a wonderful idea. Lilly, would you mind bringing out a few chairs? Arcanine can help you as well."

Lilly smiled and nodded her head," Of course, Professor."

Lilly then turned and walked back over to the side of the lab, dragging two plastic chairs behind her while Arcanine grabbed four.

"Show off...," mumbled Lilly as she made her way back over to the waiting Professors.

Somehow, she knew, today would be the start of something grand, something new, and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. CUT! Hoped ya' liked it! I thought it was a tad shorter than my others, but at least I got it posted. This chapter shows how Lilly is making connections in the world of Pokémon that will help her later on.<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

Ages: Lilly- 14

Professor Oak- 49

Giovanni- 42

**2 years later…. (One week before Lilly's Birthday)**

**(OK! UPDATE! I couldn't figure out how to put this into the story without it being a full chapter, so I will bluntly state that Lilly has decided to begin her Pokémon journey on her 15****th**** birthday, which is four days before Ash and Gary start theirs!)**

Mid-morning rays poured in through Lilly's partially opened window, illuminating the slightly chilled room. The two occupants of the room slowly awoke, allowing the sun's rays to wake them with ease. Ryuu slowly began to swim around inside his wall-sized tank, trying to wake himself up faster. Lilly, hearing the subtle splashing of Ryuu swimming, slowly blinked her eyes opened before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, imitating that of a feline. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness, Lilly slowly looked around them room before her eyes settled on her wall clock.

'10:45am….Huh. Professor Oak usually wakes me by now…'

Lilly slowly slid out of bed before standing and stretching once more, hearing multiple bones crack near her shoulders and lower back. Strolling over to her closet, she opened both sides to the door before rummaging through it for her trademark outfit. Finding her normal maroon blouse, white hip pouch, and black army boots still clean she laid them on her bed but soon realized her black cargo pants were partially covered in mud from the day before. Huffing to herself, she pulled out a pair of dark jean shorts and laid them on the bed with the rest of her outfit before waltzing into her personal bathroom. 15 minutes later, a clean and newly dressed Lilly walked out of her bedroom with Ryuu's Pokéball in her hand. She continued down the hall and into the lab to retrieve her lab coat. As she pulled the white lab coat on, she realized that the Professor wasn't in the lab. Looking around the lab for a second, Lilly faintly heard the sound of Professor Oak's embarrassed laugh from outside. Looking out of one of the lab's many windows; she realized that Professor Oak was talking to Giovanni.

'Wait, when was Professor Oak ever friends with Giovanni….Ugh, never mind. I forgot that with me being here has messed up with the balance of things.'

Deciding that she had spent enough time spying on the two men through the window, Lilly left the main lab and walked outside.

"Good morning, Professor Oak. It's good to see you again, Giovanni."

Both men looked over and spotted Lilly standing under the eve of the Lab's front steps.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Lilly! How do you know Giovanni?"

Lilly walked down the Lab steps and joined the Professor and Giovanni on the front lawn.

"I helped him with a small Pokémon problem a couple of years ago."

Giovanni snorted, "No such thing, she rescued my Persian from drowning in a river. If it wasn't for her, I would be down a Pokémon to this very day."

Lilly's cheeks tinted a light pink as she mumbled, "Well I couldn't just let him drown…"

"Speaking of Pokémon," mumbled Giovanni as he turns to face Lilly, "Have you started your journey yet?"

Lilly shook her head, "I leave on my birthday, which in one week's time."

"Hmm…" Giovanni mumbled to himself for a few minutes before nodding to himself, "Yes that could work…"

Suddenly, Professor Oak's watch beeped. As he glanced at it, his eyes widened comically.

"Oh, I'm late! Lilly, I have a meeting in Viridian so I'm leaving you in charge of the lab. And Giovanni, you may stay as long as you wish and, if you are still here when I return, we can continue this discussion then."

Before either could respond, Oak sped off towards Viridian, leaving clouds of dust in his wake. A few minutes of silence past between the two as they were left staring after the over-enthusiastic Professor before Giovanni turned his sight on Lilly.

Lilly inwardly sighed; she was getting too old for this. It wasn't as if she believed she wouldn't have to see Giovanni ever again, she had just hoped it would be a little later in life. She closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the sun, allowing her skin to soak up the sun's rays. From near her, Giovanni lightly chuckled, "I'm still here, you know."

Lilly gave a small laugh and opened her eyes, giving Giovanni a light grin, "A girl can dream, can she?"

Soon she lost her grin and gave Giovanni a serious look, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you wish to talk about what occurred five years ago, correct?"

Giovanni nodded, "I've done everything in my power to try and figure out how you came across the fact that I was the leader of Team Rocket and nothing adds up. Team Rocket, at the time, wasn't on the map for very long, a year at most, and all I had said about myself was that I was the gym leader of Viridian."

Lilly nodded her head in confirmation before motioning towards the lake, "Walk with me?"

* * *

><p>Giovanni and Lilly had been walking around the edge of the lake for a few minutes while silence had fallen between the two. Giovanni was about ready to sigh out of annoyance when Lilly, herself, sighed instead.<p>

"I have seen many things and know of more than I am comfortable with. "

Giovanni raised an eyebrow as Lilly paused to form the right words.

"First, I will answer your question. You are a very wealthy, influential man, Giovanni, and while there are others out there that could be described just the same, most, if not all, have spoken or have shown their support to bring down criminal organizations. You, on the other hand, have not, publically, shown where you stand on this matter, almost as if you were trying to stay under the radar in this matter, no?"

After running through all possible circumstances, Giovanni's eyes widened in realization that the soon-to-be 15 year old girl in front of him was correct.

"A-and you figured this out in the five seconds it took for you to reach the tree line?"

Lilly let a small smile grace her lips as she tapped the side of her nose gently.

Giovanni huffed in annoyance of how she wouldn't reveal her secret to him.

"You have spent much time and effort on your Team, Giovanni, and I know you would hate to see it all go down the drain. Team Rocket can EASILY change the world for the better by helping Pokémon instead of harming them. Have you put any consideration into what I had said?"

Giovanni sighed and nodded, "Yes, while some members bluntly said that it was a stupid idea, that I was getting weak, and up and left the Team, most of the others agreed with your words of advice. But we are still having trouble with the Police Force. While some parts of the Police believe we are doing good, others do not trust us yet and still believe we are stealing Pokémon from good, honest trainers."

Lilly thought for moment, "Have you thought of getting evidence?"

Giovanni looked over at Lilly, "How?"

Lilly shrugged, "Videos, Pictures, and Sound Recordings most likely. SHOW them what the trainer is doing to the Pokémon before you go in and take them. If you don't feel comfortable with having a Team member walk into the Police Headquarters, have a small section of Team Rocket train in the art of Stealth and have it so they deliver the evidence during the night, while everyone is asleep."

Giovanni blinked a few times before a wide grin settled over his face and he grabbed Lilly up in a hug before spinning her around in a circle.

"Lilly you are a GENIUS! Team Rocket is forever in your debt!"

"Please…air….."

Giovanni looked down at Lilly in his arms before finally realizing that she was turning blue in the face. Chuckling, he let her back onto the ground.

"From this day forth, Team Rocket shall try and change the world for the good of humanity. If it is alright with you, I wish to enlighten Team Rocket and tell them the name of the person who has helped me change my motive."

Lilly smiled and nodded, "It is alright by me. Just expect me to call you every once and awhile to update you on how I'm doing on my journey."

Giovanni placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, earning a scowl from her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just for that," said Lilly as she batted away Giovanni's hand, "when our time comes to battle, I'm wiping the floor with you."

"I will look forward to that battle."

By this time, they had finished making a complete lap around the lake and stopped in front of the lab. Giovanni checked his watch.

"The time has come for me to head off. Tell Samuel that I will video chat him later so that we can finish our discussion. Oh, and Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

Giovanni placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, "You will be a great trainer, I just know it."

Lilly nodded softly, "That means a lot coming from you, Giovanni. I will always remember that."

Giovanni nodded and, without another word, began walking off towards Viridian. Lilly stood there for a few minutes, contemplating his words before smiling to herself and walking back over to the lake. Releasing Ryuu from his Pokéball, he looked questionably up at his mistress who was still smiling to herself.

"Today was a good day, Ryuu, and I'm sure more are to come."

Ryuu, who still believed his mistress was in a trance like state, used his tail to splash a decent amount of water at her, causing her to splutter like crazy.

"Why you little- Get back here you crazy fish!"

Toeing off her soggy boots and shrugging off her already soaked lab coat and hip pouch, Lilly jumped into the lake after Ryuu, intent on getting her revenge.

Realizing that a game was afoot, Ryuu quickly darted underwater before surfacing and leaping out of the water and over Lilly, covering her with a spray of water.

Lilly spluttered once again before shouting, "Oh it is ON!" and diving under the water after her strangely colored Magicarp.

From a distance, a strange Pokémon with baby blue eyes could be seen sitting on a tree branch high above the tree tops, yet still covered by foliage. It watched silently as Lilly chased Ryuu around in the large pond, laughing the entire time. At one point in time, a Wartortle had approached Lilly and allowed her a ride on her back to catch up with the nimble Magicarp.

'_They respect her very much…' _thought the blue-eyed Pokémon as it nibbled away on a Lum Berry, _'Almost like a sister or a mother….'_

The Pokémon quickly finished its berry before firmly nodding its head, '_Then it's settled. I will follow this human to see if she is worthy of being my Trainer.'_

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, the unnamed Pokémon continued to observe Lilly from afar as she began her daily Lab tasks. When Lilly eventually finished her outside work, she returned Ryuu to his Pokéball before making her way back into the Lab, unaware of the Pokémon still watching her every move. By the time Lilly had finished all of her duties, the sun had sunken low in the sky and the Professor had only just returned. After giving Giovanni's message to Professor Oak, Lilly retired herself to her room for the evening with a cup of instant ramen and a plate of diced baby carrots. As Lilly settled herself in the recliner, located between Ryuu's massive aquarium and the window, she allowed Ryuu back into his watery home. Sighing to herself, she finished up her noodles before tossing a few of the diced carrots into Ryuu's tank, watching as they would float about halfway down the tank before disappearing into the unknown depth that was Ryuu's mouth. She continued feeding Ryuu the carrots until they were all gone. Setting the plate on her desk, Lilly turned towards Ryuu just as he burped. Lilly giggled, even if no sound was heard, a large bubble was now making its way to the surface of the tank. Lilly sighed before letting her eyes roam over her room for the past 10 years. She would miss this place that was certain. But she knew that no matter what, she would never give up on her dream, no matter what life threw her way.


	10. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

Ages: Lilly- 15

Professor Oak- 50

**(Lilly's Birthday)**

* * *

><p>'Today's the day,' thought Lilly as she emerged from her bathroom clad only in a dark blue towel. Today was her 15th birthday and the same day that she was going to start her Pokémon journey. Walking over to her closet, she picked out a black, long sleeved turtleneck along with a dark green fabric belt with silver trim, a black skirt, and knee length dark grey spandex along with a pair of black and white converse. Shrugging out of her towel and into her clothes, Lilly glanced over to her wall clock.<p>

'_10:37am huh?' _thought Lilly as she looked out her window and over the Pokémon lab's lake, _'Guess I had better pack then.'_

Getting onto her hands and knees, Lilly reached her hand under her bed before pulling back and placing a dark blue, one shoulder strap backpack onto her bed. Studying the room from afar, Lilly walked over to her dresser and pulled out a maroon, two-piece swimsuit, a change of clothes, a pair of black plaid pajama pants and a tank top. Folding the clothes, she placed them in the bottom of the larger section of her bag. A blanket, a towel, hygiene items, and a small sewing kit soon followed her clothes while a purple sleeping bag was strapped to the underside of the bag.

Zipping up the large section, Lilly opened the next pocket of her bag and began filling it with potions, antidotes, and Pokéballs. Remembering she had an escape rope on the top shelf in her closet, Lilly walked over to said closet before standing on her tip toes and feeling round on the top shelf. Feeling her hand brush over the rope, she pulled it off and turned to put it into her bag. Behind her, she heard a rustle of silk falling and turned back towards her closet. There, lying in a small pile on the floor was an old, royal purple and black kimono. Slowly, Lilly set the escape rope in her bag and shuffled over to the fallen kimono. Picking up the silky material with two fingers, she held it at arm's length, examining one of the few objects that connected her to her past life. From inside the kimono, a pair of sais, a black half face mask, and a black obi fell out. Scooping up all of the items and holding them close, Lilly decided then and there that she would bring them with her. Realizing that it was almost 11am, Lilly quickly placed the items in her arms into the bag before swinging the bag up and over her head and allowing it to settle on her left shoulder across her back. Grabbing Ryuu's Pokéball from her bedside table, she quickly returned him into his Pokéball before attaching it to her belt and walking out of her room. Soon, Lilly stumbled across Professor Oak. Seeing his assistant walk into the lab with all of her Pokégear, Oak smiled at her.

"I believe the time for you to start your journey has finally arrived."

Lilly nodded softly, "So it seems."

A small silence passed between the two before Professor Oak walked over to Lilly and embraced her.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that you had stumbled across Arcanine and I in that field."

Lilly laughed softly into the Professor's lab coat as she returned the hug, "I remember that day. Five year old me had to save your sorry butt from being roasted by your own Pokémon."

Oak chuckled before releasing her from the hug and holding her at arm's length, staring into her dark purple eyes.

"You were always like a daughter to me Lilly, and I thank you for the opportunity to know you better. But now, the time has come for you to start your journey with your two Pokémon."

Lilly looked confused, "Wait, two?"

Oak smiled before pressing a Pokéball into the palm of her hand, "I know Ryuu was your first Pokémon, but I want to feel as if I helped you begin your journey. Go on, see who I picked out for you."

Not needing to be told twice, Lilly enlarged the Pokéball before tossing it into the air. A red beam of light emerged from the ball and began to form on the floor. After a few seconds, the Pokémon inside, now outside, the ball was a Charmander. Handing Lilly a red Pokédex, she scanned her 'starter'.

"**Charmander, the Fire Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander will die if its flame ever goes out."**

Lilly launched herself at the Professor, "Thank you Professor! I promise to make you proud."

Professor Oak returned the hug, "You already have Lilly."

Lilly soon ended the hug and turned back towards the Charmander who was watching the interaction with a slight interest.

"Hi Charmander," said Lilly as she squatted down in front of the Charmander, "My name's Lilly and I'm your new trainer."

Charmander slowly looked up at Lilly and blinked at her. Chuckling softly, Lilly reached her hand out, palm facing up, and stopped a few inches away from Charmander. Feeling no ill intent from Lilly, Charmander walked a few steps closer and sniffed her hand before latching down onto her hand with his jaws. It wasn't painful, mind you, but, to Lilly, she felt as if she was being used as a personal chew toy.

"Mouthy little thing, aren't you?"

Charmander's eyes seemed to glisten with amusement as he carefully let go of her hand.

"Guess I should have warned you about that," chuckled the Professor.

"Nah," said Lilly as she wiped the saliva off onto a nearby rag, "I'm going to find more hidden secrets about my future team, so I gotta be prepared for anything."

Re-enlarging Charmander's Pokéball, she recalled her newest Pokémon back into his ball before attaching it to her belt, right next to Ryuu's Pokéball.

Turning to the Professor, "I'll introduce Ryuu and Charmander to each other later."

"Good plan. But, you still have one more present. It's from Giovanni. It just arrived this morning so I left it outside."

Again, a confused look graced Lilly's face. Chuckling, Professor Oak gently pushed Lilly in the direction of the Lab's front door. Both eventually made their way outside and what Lilly saw made her gasp. Resting against the side of the Lab's steps was a brand new, black and red mountain bike with shock absorbers and pegs on the back tire. Strapped to the front was a black pouch, small enough to not be distraction to the driver but large enough to place a small Pokémon or her backpack in. From inside the pouch, something shiny glinted off the sunlight. Trying to tame her sudden urge to squeal like a little girl, Lilly walked over and opened the pouch. Inside the pouch was a black leather wallet and a simple letter. Placing the wallet under her arm, Lilly opened the letter.

_'Dear Lilly,_

_Well, Happy 15__th__ Birthday. Since I couldn't be there myself, I had them ship your present to the Lab so I hope it gets to you in time. The bike should help you on your journey and I made sure that it was fully covered. So if you happen to drive it over a cliff, you can replace it at any nearest bike shop. Inside the wallet are a few things. One of which is my video chat call number, so you can update me on how your journey is going, and a credit card. Professor Oak isn't the richest and I would hate for you to have to stop your journey, even for a few days, just so you can work for some money. I, myself, do not have any children, so do not feel as if you are wasting my money. Hope to hear about your journey soon._

_~Giovanni_

Lilly laughed softly to herself, "Guess I'll call Giovanni up as soon as I beat my first gym. Gotta have something to tell him when I call him up."

Lilly finally turned back towards the Professor, "No need to worry, Professor. I can handle myself out on my journey and, if I need any advice, I'll be sure to give you a call."

Professor Oak nodded, "I'm sure you will Lilly. Good luck!"

Lilly nodded as she mounted her new bike, "Thanks Professor! Tell Ash and Gary that I'll be waiting for them at the Indigo League!"

And with that, she was off. Both the lab and the waving Professor growing smaller and smaller in the distance. She originally had wanted to tell Ash and Gary that she was leaving today, but decided not to. Let them keep guessing where she was, how many badges she had collected, and how much stronger she was. She wanted them to be a challenge when she –hopefully- faced off against them in the Indigo League. And now, here she was, age 15 –mentally 27- and starting her own Pokémon journey with a Charmander and Ryuu.

'_Today is the first day to a new life for me,' _thought Lilly as she passed Pallet Town's small white picket fences,_ 'As the saying goes 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.''_

Unknown to Lilly, a single being flew along the trees beside her, watching the emotions flash through her eyes.

'_Curious, curious,' _thought the Pokémon.

'_Yes,' _it thought, _'I shall watch her grow alongside her Pokémon and, when the time is right, I will join her…. –giggle- oh I can't wait for that day!'_

And with that, the Pokémon teleported away. None knew of its presence except for the God of Pokémon itself who watched down at the interaction with a small smile.

'_**It is time…'**_ he thought.


	11. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

_**A special thanks to all who have reviewed and favorites me or my story! Thanks to you, my fans, I have had over 1,300 hits! Thank you so much and I hope you continue reading my story!**_

Ages: Lilly- 15

It was late in the day when Lilly finally arrived at Viridian City. Seeing as she would need to stop and stay in the town tonight, Lilly climbed off of her bike and began walking towards the Pokémon center. Placing her bike in a nearby bike rack, Lilly walked inside. The inside of the Pokémon center had a warm, homey feeling to it so all trainers would feel welcomed. Speaking of trainers, the center seemed almost deserted since most new trainers wouldn't begin their journey for another few days. Looking around the center once more, Lilly spied Nurse Joy sitting behind the counter, reading a Poké-fashion magazine. Walking up to the desk, Lilly coughed slightly.

Nurse Joy looked up surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see you come in. Can I help you with something?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes, I'd like to reserve a room for tonight."

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course. Here you are."

Nurse Joy handed a small red key card to Lilly, "Your room is number 3A. There is a training field out back if you would like to use it as well as a small pond for the enjoyment of water types."

Lilly smiled at Nurse Joy, "Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy."

"It's of no problem!"

"Ryuu, Charmander! C'mon out!"

Two flashes of red light flew out of the Pokéballs and headed towards the water fountain.

Charmander stretched his limbs as he sat on the edge of the fountain, careful of his fire-tipped tail. Ryuu looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on Charmander. Charmander, after his partial stretching, finally noticed the other Pokémon and began staring it down.

"Now, now you two, no glaring. Ryuu, this is Charmander, the Professor gave him to me before we left as my official 'starter'. And Charmander, this is Ryuu; he was my first Pokémon and my partner for over nine years. I want you two to try and get along, 'cause you guys are the first of my Pokémon team."

Both Pokémon seemed to look each other over once more before nodding slightly in the other's direction before turning back to Lilly. Mentally, Lilly wiped her forehead clear of sweat. She had heard that many polar opposite Pokémon seemed to hate each other with a passion and was glad she had such accepting Pokémon on her team.

"Now then," started Lilly, clapping her hands together, "Let's get to training!"

First, she turned to Ryuu, "Ryuu, the first gym that we battle will by the Rock type gym in Pewter city, so you will be my main choice. I want you to practice your water type moves. Keep practicing them in succession of each other then switch up the order of them."

At Ryuu's nod, she turned to Charmander, "Alright, since this is your first time training, I want to see what moves you have first."

Lilly pulled out her Pokédex and aimed it towards Charmander.

"**Charmander; Male; Lvl 5; Moves Known: Scratch, Growl, and Smokescreen"**

Lilly slowly nodded her head, trying to think of a good training routine to use. Finally, she clicked her tongue to against the roof of her mouth.

"Alright then. Charmander, we are going to work on your Scratch attack some and then, if we have time, we will move on to your Smokescreen."

Suddenly, Lilly moved away from Charmander and stood across from him in the middle of the mock-battle field.

"Come at me with a Scratch attack, Charmander."

Charmander gave Lilly an incredulous look on his face.

"Or is someone too scared to try? Oh boo who. I'm Charmander, and I'm too scared to do as my trainer says. You know what; I don't even think you could hit me if you tried!"

In the background, Ryuu snickered. Lilly had done this to him when he was younger. She had realized that any Pokémon could get the experience of a battle without having to face a real Pokémon by just having a mock-battle with their trainer. Of course, he thought, the only way for the Pokémon to truly accept the idea of battling its trainer was to get it mad enough to attack on its own.

And, oh boy, was Charmander just that. Hearing his own trainer mock him and doubt him….in his face no less! Extending his silvery, white claws, he rushed at his trainer, fury burning in his eyes like no other.

Seeing Charmander rush at her, Lilly smirked and dodged at the last second, sending Charmander crashing to the ground, only to jump right back up and launch another attack at her. In her head, Lilly grinned wildly. Waiting for him to approach her again, she grabbed his arm and swung him to her right and away from her, making him skid backwards on the ground.

"Again!" Lilly shouted.

Startled, Charmander looked back up at Lilly and noticed the proud look in her eyes. She wasn't mad at him, he thought.

Grinning slightly, Charmander rushed back at Lilly, both sets of claws fully extended in front of him. Lilly launched herself over Charmander before falling into a set of cartwheels, forcing more room between her and her fiery sparring partner.

Suddenly, Lilly relaxed her stance and looked over Charmander's panting form, "You did very well, Charmander. Those words I spoke were all lies, they were merely a way to get you riled up to fight against me."

Taking Ryuu's Pokéball off of my belt, I enlarged it and pointed it back at Charmander, "Good job today, bud. Get a nice long rest."

The red beam engulfed Charmander before withdrawing him back into his capsule. Walking over to the fountain, she sat on the edge of it and began stroking Ryuu's scales. The sun was now setting, leaving trails of crimson, gold, and violets in its wake while various types of bird Pokémon fluttered away to their homes before the sun fully set.

"You've done well today too, Ryuu. We will leave for Pewter in the morning, so for now, take a nice, long rest."

With that, she tapped Ryuu on the head with his Pokéball before placing it back on her belt. Taking a glance around the clearing, she was happy to notice that it was relatively still the way they had found it, only slightly damper with a few scuff marks.

Nodding, she turned herself towards the Pokémon center. First, she would have her Pokémon rested and then would she, herself, get some rest. Tomorrow they head off towards Pewter and she wanted to be ready when the time came.

It was around 9:54am when Lilly and her team finally left the Pokémon center in Viridian City. After eating at a small, local family restaurant, Lilly strapped her bag across her back and mounted her bike, before pedaling off towards Pewter city. Route 2 was, if she remembered correctly, about double the length of Route 1, so it would be nightfall by the time she reached Pewter.

'A day's worth of traveling will be good for my body,' thought Lilly as she scanned her surroundings, 'Speaking of good for the body, I need to find a shop that sells ankle and wrist weights. I can't have my Pokémon getting stronger while I get left behind.'

Feeling the wind pick up some, Lilly pulled off to the side of the path and stopped before reaching into her pack for a hair tie. While putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she glanced down at Charmander's Pokéball. After she finished with her hair, she reached down towards her waist and plucked Charmander's Pokéball from where it was attached and enlarged it before summoning the fiery lizard out. Once he was out of his Pokéball, he checked his surroundings before looking up at Lilly with a puzzled expression.

"I thought you might want out of your ball for some fresh air. That and I wanted to have some company while riding."

Charmander nodded his head in understanding before holding his arms up towards her. Lilly chuckled at her lazy Charmander before picking him up and placing him in the unoccupied pouch on the bike's handlebars.

"If you keep acting this lazy, someone is bound to think you're a Snorlax dressed up as a Charmander."

Charmander huffed in fake hurt before letting out an excited 'Charr' when Lilly began down the road again, wind rushing past the two of them.

"We will be reaching Pewter city around sunset," said Lilly as she watched Charmander turn his head over his shoulder to look at her, "We will call the Professor when we arrive at the Pokémon center to tell him where we are and then tomorrow, we will battle the Gym."

Charmander smiled in excitement and let out a growl that, if he was human, would have sounded like, 'Forward march!'

Lilly watched as Charmander began scanning the trees for any wild Pokémon, 'You're a good Pokémon, Charmander, and I'm glad Professor Oak trusts me with taking care of you.'

Soon enough, Lilly began to cruise down a gentle hill, watching as Charmander spread his arms and allowed the wind to rush past him. Lilly glanced up at the sky, thanking Arceus that he blessed her with such noble and trusting Pokémon.


	12. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

Ages: Lilly- 15

The sun had long since settle beyond the horizon by the time Lilly and Charmander finally arrived in Pewter.

"Well," started Lilly as she slowly pedaled her bike towards the Pokémon center, "it seems that my estimation was a tad off."

Charmander turned back to look at her from his place in her bike's pouch and gave her a look that seemed to translate as, 'A little?'

Lilly sighed, "Alright maybe by a few hours. I'm sorry; it's my first time traveling this way so I thought it would have been shorter."

Pulling to a stop in front of the Pokémon center, Lilly let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was still open and quickly parked and chained her bike to the building. Placing Charmander on her shoulder, Lilly walked into the building and looked around.

'An almost exact replica of the one in Viridian,' she thought.

"Oh!"

Lilly turned her head towards the main desk and saw Nurse Joy looking up at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Lilly Revere, Professor Oak's Assistant, would you?"

Slowly, Lilly nodded her head in confirmation, "Yes ma'am, that's me. How can I help you?"

Nurse Joy seemed to sigh in relief, "We have an incoming video call from Professor Elm in the Johto region for you. I have the call on stand-by in booth #1; just press the blue button once you want to speak with him. While you are talking, would you like for me to prepare a room for you?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes please, Nurse Joy. And thank you for informing me about the call."

Nurse Joy bowed her head, "Of course."

And with that, the pink-haired nurse scurried off, leaving Lilly and Charmander to gather their thoughts.

"Well, guess I better go and see what Professor Elm wants."

Charmander 'Charr'd' in response.

Sliding into the first video booth, Lilly pressed the large blue button on the side of the screen and watched as Professor Elm's lab appeared in the screen. Professor Elm's EMPTY lab."

"Umm….Hello? Professor Elm? It's me, Lilly!"

Somewhere off screen, a clattering sound could be heard and, soon, a startled and frazzled looking Professor Elm appeared on screen.

"Lilly? Oh, it is you! I'm glad you finally picked up my call."

Charmander snorted from Lilly's shoulder as said trainer sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that Professor Elm, I didn't think that it would take me this long to reach Pewter."

"Pewter, you say? I made this call to Viridian, thinking you were still there. I guess the Nurse Joy there knew you had already left and forwarded the call to Pewter's Nurse Joy."

Lilly nodded her head along with Charmander, "Yes, that's most likely what occurred. But, not to be rude, what did you call me for, Professor? It couldn't have just been for a friendly chat, for you could have called me in me morning for that."

Professor Elm looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes brightened and he jumped up from his seat, "Oh yes! Let me go get it!" and with that, he ran off of the screen once again.

Both Lilly and Charmander glanced at one another, 'It?' they both thought.

Soon enough, the Professor came back onto the screen holding a brown and cream colored egg.

"An egg?"

Professor Elm nodded, "Yes. A friend of mine, Mr. Pokémon, was out for a stroll one day and came across two eggs, this one, and a white egg with blue and red speckles on it. He had called me up immediately and asked if I could give them to trustworthy trainers. I gave the first egg to my assistant, Ethan, and I wish to give the second egg to you, Lilly."

Lilly was shocked, "Well, i would be honored to raise whatever Pokémon will hatch from it, but are you sure I would be a good candidate?"

Professor Elm chuckled, "That is the exact reason I'm choosing you Lilly. You are a kind-hearted girl, and very trustworthy and loyal to everyone you meet. It would be MY honor to have you raise this Pokémon."

"Well," started Lilly, "If you are positive, then I will gladly accept the challenge of hatching the egg and raising whatever Pokémon may hatch from the egg."

Professor Elm smiled, "Good. I will send the egg over the Pokémon transporter in the morning, so remember to pick it up before you battle the gym…..You ARE battling the gym, right?"

Lilly giggled at the Professor's questioning gaze, "Yes, yes, of course I am."

He nodded his head firmly in response, "Well then, I hope to hear of your success from Professor Oak at a later date. Good night, Lilly. You too Charmander."

Lilly nodded her thanks, "Thank you once again, Professor, and good night."

Professor Elm hit a button on his key board and her screen went black. Lilly sighed and glanced at Charmander.

"Looks like we're going to have a new teammate soon, Charmander."

Charmander nodded before yawning cutely.

Lilly chuckled, "Come on, Charmander. Let's go see if Nurse Joy has our room ready for us yet."

Sliding out of the video booth, Lilly made her way over to the main desk where Nurse Joy could be seen typing away on a computer.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Is my room ready?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes it is ready. Your room is number 3A. Here is your room key."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Oh, and Professor Elm will be sending an egg over tomorrow morning for me."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Thank you for warning me in advance. I will be sure to prepare the Pokémon transport bay for in the morning and I shall keep it with me at the front desk until you wake."

"Thanks again Nurse Joy!" Lilly said as her and the now asleep Charmander made their way towards room 3A.

As she entered her room, Lilly contemplated what Pokémon could possibly be in the egg.

'_If I remember correctly,' _thought Lilly as she recalled Charmander into his Pokéball and removed her pack and placed it against the wall, _'The first Pokémon in the red and blue speckled egg is a Togepi, but…. I don't remember there being a second egg.'_

Eventually, Lilly opened her pack and pulled out a tank top and pajama bottoms and switched them with the clothes she was wearing. Lying down on the twin-sized bed, Lilly stared for a moment at the ceiling before rolling onto her side and shutting her eyes. Tomorrow would be her first Gym battle and she needed to get some rest but, no matter what she did, she couldn't get the picture of the egg out of her head. Eventually, she fell into a dream filled sleep of Pokémon eggs and Gym badges.

'_Oh yes,' _she thought,_ 'such wonderful but odd dreams. Note to self, don't sleep while daydreaming about Egg's and Badges. Very odd combination.'_

**A.n. CUT! Hope you liked it, and if there were any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry because my cat decided to make me pet her while I was typing. So I was trying to type with one hand while petting a demon cat with the other. And now I believe she can read cause she just glared at me.**


	13. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

Ages: Lilly- 15

Brock- 17 (Just go with me on this. Whatever site's I look at, none of them say an age, only late teens.)

**Warning(s)?: Guess I can say that there is a Hitler/Nazi reference in here, Brock's perverted nature, and Lilly's sarcastic/perverted humor. Read at your own risk!**

_**I am sooooo sorry! I had never forgotten about this story, but I did have trouble finding my mojo again. Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**{BTW...I now have a twitter account! Look up Silent_Kage and just look for my current account picture.}**_

_**(OK! So the gym battle is on this chapter so bear with me. This is (officially) my first time trying to describe a fighting scene so I hope you like it.)**_

It was early in the afternoon by the time Lilly emerged from her rented room, clean and fully dressed with Charmander on her shoulder once again. Deciding to switch around her wardrobe some, she was currently wearing a black, form-fitting turtleneck along with a white and just as form-fitting button-up vest. She switched her black, baggy cargo pants with a pair black, boot cut jeans and her normal black army boots adorned her feet. Trying to add a splash of color to the outfit, Lilly began to tie a red handkerchief around her left bicep but ended up tying it around her left knee instead.

'_No need to feel like a Nazi,' _thought Lilly as she walked out into the Pokémon center,_ 'Even if people here don't know who they were.'_

Seeing as there now happened to be more trainers out and about in the Pokémon center, Lilly waited in line for a few minutes before finally getting to approach the main counter. Nurse Joy, noticing just who was next in line, smiled and pulled a glass container from below the desk and placed it on the counter. Inside the container was the same brown and cream colored egg from the night before with Professor Elm.

Nurse Joy nodded towards the egg, "I took the liberty of placing the egg in a warming container to help it along with hatching. It's free, so you may keep it. Did you sleep well?"

Lilly smiled while pulling the egg towards her and holding the container gently in her arms, "Yes, I did, thank you. I will be heading towards the Gym now, so I may be back later to heal my Pokémon before I continue onto the next town."

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded, "Well then, I wish you luck."

Lilly waved behind her, back to Nurse Joy, as she walked out of the Pokémon center.

'_It's kind of warm out today,' _thought Lilly as she pulled at the neckline of her black turtleneck, '_might have to change into that tank top before the day is over.'_

Lilly continued to walk farther into the city until she came across the Gym. Large rocks and boulders of every shape and size were placed around it, giving the gym an intimidating look.

'_Well, OBVIOUSLY this isn't a ROCK type gym at all!' _Lilly thought sarcastically.

She continued with her casual pace towards the Gym and walked through the large set of double doors and onto a large, rock type battle field.

'_Yep! TOTALLY not a rock type Gym.'_

Not seeing anyone, Lilly set her bag and the Egg down on the side line bleachers before calling out, "Hello? Anyone home? I'm here to challenge the Gym leader!"

"Very well then, I accept your challenge!"

Lilly turned in place and saw, from the double doors on the opposite side of the room, the Gym leader standing there.

"Name's Brock, little lady, might I know of yours?"

'_Yep, same ole' Brock. Same color schemed clothes too.'_

"I'm pretty sure you and I are around the same age. My name's Lilly, though."

Brock nodded, "Down to business, though. This will be a two-on-two battle, are you ready?"

Lilly smirked towards Brock as he took his position on the edge of the battle field, "Yea."

Lilly plucked Charmander off her shoulder and set him down on the bleachers, between the egg and her bag, "Charmander, I doubt I will need you in this battle but I want you to watch Ryuu battle, alright? One day you will be on par with him, even at your type disadvantage, and I want you to see how much he has grown."

Charmander nodded firmly at Lilly before his eyes focused on the battle field, ready for anything.

At this, Brock looked confused, "Wait, you're not using your starter for your first Gym battle? I know he has a type disadvantage but-"

"He may be my starter, Brock," interrupted Lilly, "But he isn't my first Pokémon."

Brock look puzzled for a moment before slowly nodding his head, "Alright well, I will send out my Pokémon first. Go, Geodude!"

"Geo!"

Lilly pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the rock shaped Pokémon in front of her.

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."**

Lilly pondered the information for a few seconds before stowing her Pokédex and grabbing Ryuu's Pokéball.

'_If it's resistant to most physical attacks, then that leaves Ryuu with using Bubble and Water Gun. Ok, I got this!'_

"Show them what you've learned, Ryuu! Come on out!"

Ryuu appeared on the battle field in a flash of red light and with a loud 'Carp!' stood in front of Geodude. Both Geodude and Brock, on the other hand looked both startled and confused.

"A Magicarp was your first Pokémon?"

Lilly huffed, "Don't count Ryuu out yet. I've had him for over nine years now and we've worked hard to prove his strength! So now, you'll be our first witness to his strength! Ryuu, use Bubble to surround yourself in a shield of bubbles!"

"Carp!"

Ryuu let lose a torrent of bubbles from his mouth and allowed them to float freely in the air surrounding him.

"Geodude, use tackle to get past those bubbles!"

"Dude!"

Geodude flew full speed towards the growing shield of bubbles and, as he started ramming through them, let out a pained, "Ge-Geo!"

Brock yelled out towards his Pokémon, "Geodude, what's wrong?"

"Bubble is both an offensive and defensive attack for water types and when you had your Geodude rush the bubbles, you pretty much ran him face first into a water attack."

Brock look startled, "What! No, Geodude, get out of there!"

"Too late! Ryuu, now, use Water Gun!"

A small gurgling sound was heard before Geodude was sent flying from inside the mound of bubbles, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Brock sighed, "Good job, Geodude. Take a nice long rest."

Brock looked back up at Lilly, "You're good, Lilly, I'll give you that. Also a nice strategy with the bubble shield."

Lilly nodded, "Thanks."

"Now for my last Pokémon. Go, Onix!"

Lilly once again brought out her Pokédex and scanned the large Pokémon.

"**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move through the ground at fifty miles per hour."**

"Well damn…" muttered Lilly as she replaced the Pokédex back into her pocket.

"Are you ready?" asked Brock from across the field.

Lilly nodded, "Yea."

"Alright then. Onix, use Bind on that Magicarp!"

"Jump Ryuu and use Water Gun at the ground!"

"Huh?"

Just as Onix began to wrap himself around Ryuu, he (Ryuu) launched himself into the air using his tail before turning downwards in midair and firing a Water Gun back down towards Onix.

"Rraahhh!"

"Onix! Use dig to escape the Water Gun."

Onix quickly complied with its trainer's wish and dove underground just as Ryuu returned to the ground, two feet from where the hole was.

"Don't let him get away, Ryuu! Follow him in the hole!"

Ryuu propelled itself into the hole and disappeared from the sight of both trainers. After a few moments Lilly shouted, "Now! Use Bubble and run Onix out from the hole!"

Brock yelled across the field, "No, Onix! Get out of there and use Rock Smash!"

A deep rumbling could be heard from the hole before both Pokémon came flying out. Ryuu landed near Lilly, looking a little scuffed up but none the less, unharmed. Onix, on the other hand, looked as if he had fought with a supersized fire hydrant and lost.

"Let's finish this Ryuu. Use Hidden Power followed by Water Gun!"

Multicolored orbs began to form around Ryuu's body before being thrown by an invisible force towards Onix and was soon followed by a powerful stream of water. The Water Gun, being faster than Hidden Power, soon caught up to the previous move and engulfed it, turning the Water Gun into a multicolored Water Gun. Onix, who was mesmerized by the changing colors, didn't hear his trainer yelling at him to dodge and was hit directly in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Everything was still for a moment before Brock sighed and recalled Onix.

"You did well, Onix, even with a type disadvantage."

Brock looked over at Lilly. Lilly was currently squatting next to Ryuu, petting the scales behind his fins in praise. After watching her return Ryuu, he walked across the battle field and handed Lilly the Boulder Badge.

"You've done well, Lilly, and I am proud to present you with this Boulder Badge in proof of your victory."

Lilly carefully took it from Brock and smiled at him before unbuttoning her vest. As soon as she unbuttoned the last button on her vest, she had the feeling that someone was staring at her and she looked up. She sweat dropped and wanted to punch Brock at the same time.

'_I wonder if it's illegal to hit him cause he's a Gym leader. God, does he think I'm undressing for HIM?'_

Lilly huffed out loud in annoyance before pinning the Badge to the inside of her vest. Quickly, wanting Brock to stop staring, she re-buttoned her vest up and glanced back up at him only to find him looking away with a slight blush.

'_Good. Pervert had better look away. I'm not some Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny that he can propose to every time he sees me….. Oh god… I hope I didn't change Brock's pervertedness from them to me!'_

"So,uh," said Brock as he coughed into his hand, "why don't you and I go get somwthing to eat later? Ya know, talk about our likes, dislikes...dreams for the future? Maybe I can get your number...?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow and snorted, "You're better off trying to impress Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, Brock, I'm not like most girls."

Brock shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try, though."

Shaking her head, Lilly walked over to her stuff and Charmander, who had a large grin on his face.

"I'll be nice and warn you though," began Lilly as she swung her bag up onto her shoulder and recalled Charmander, "You're going to have some new trainers showing up in less than four days for gym battles, so you might want to be prepared."

Brock looked puzzled, "Why are you telling me this?"

Lilly shrugged, "I don't know. But, I want you to do me a favor."

Brock raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're going to end up battling two, uh 'friends' of mine. Their names are Ash and Gary. When you battle them, I want you to pass on a message to them."

Brock nodded, "I can do that. What's the message?"

Lilly thought for a moment before replying, "Tell them 'I'll meet you at the Indigo League.' nothing more. If they ask how long ago I had battled you, just shrug. I want both of them to keep guessing on where I am and how much better I've gotten."

Brock smiled, "Something for them to strive for, I guess?"

Lilly gave a small smile and nodded, "Yea. I'm older than them by five years and they've always looked up to me… Well one does, the other wants me to be his girlfriend. I've had 10 years to work with Pokémon, so other than their goal to become Champion, I'm making them beat me first."

Brock turned around and began walking to the back of the Gym, all the while waving over his shoulder without looking back, "Can do, Lilly."

"Oh, and Brock?"

"Hmm?"

Before Brock could even turn around, Lilly had rushed over behind him and wrapped her arms around Brock's neck, pulling herself closer to him for a hug.

"Thanks," Lilly said, "But this is the closest you're ever going to get to me."

Brock seemed puzzled for a moment before flushing beet red, realizing that he must have been caught staring earlier at her *ahem* larger than normal chest. After physically shaking his head to rid himself of where those thoughts would lead, he noticed that he no longer had Lilly holding onto him. Turning around, all he saw were the automatic doors of the Gym closing, and the shadowy form of Lilly walking away from the Gym. Brock chuckled as he made his way back into the portion of the Gym where his home was located and was soon tackled by his many brothers and sisters.

Elsewhere, Arceus sat in all his glory, staring down upon a crystal lake. He soon rumbled in appreciation as he watched Lilly achieve her first Gym victory.

"**Her future will be rough,"** Arceus spoke, watching Lilly walk towards the Pokémon center in Pewter City, **"But while she resides here, she will be content. Good luck, young one."**

**A.N. CUT! This was a longer chapter, yes, but I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

_I am so so so so sorry! I did not forget about this story, and yes I do intend on continuing it, I just have a lot on my plate right now and, by the time August comes around, I should be able to update more frequently! Please forgive me!_

Ages: Lilly- 15

Giovanni- 43

"I can't believe I did that!" Lilly told Charmander as they finally made their way back into the Pokémon center.

Charmander chuckled as Lilly continued her rant about herself as she made her way back up to the counter.

"I mean, really! I knew Brock was a pervert but I never even thought of it being possible that **I **had an inner pervert! Oh, the shame!"

A light giggle sounded from in front of Lilly and she looked up at the cause of the offending noise, only to come face-to-face with Nurse Joy. Lilly looked startled.

"I didn't realize that I had made it back to the Pokémon center already. Hope you didn't mind my ramblings Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy giggled again before shaking her head, "No, not at all. Though I do suspect you were introduced to the perverted nature that is Brock?"

Both women shared a look before breaking out in another fit of giggles. Eventually, both women calmed their laughing down enough for Lilly to hand Ryuu's Pokéball and ask for her to heal him of any injuries he might have received from the Gym battle. Nurse Joy nodded as she moved off into the back room to heal him. Lilly sighed as she glanced around the room before her eyes landed on the video chat booth.

'_Might as well give Giovanni a call now, since I've beaten my first Gym already.'_

Recalling Charmander, Lilly made her way over to video booth number 4, since the previous three were filled. Typing in Giovanni's private line on the key pad, Lilly pressed the green button before sitting back and waiting for him to answer the call. She didn't have to wait long, for a scowling view of Giovanni's face appeared on the screen. He seemed distracted with paperwork though, so he had yet to glance up at the screen to see who had called him.

"What is it now?" he asked in a gruff voice, most likely annoyed at whoever had called him.

Lilly huffed, "Well what's gotten your panties in a twist, Mr. Smiles-and-Sunshine?"

Giovanni's head flew towards the screen and a small smirk stretched its way across his face, "I didn't expect for you to call me this soon on your journey. And I apologize for my response earlier, I'm having problems within the Team and it's not enjoyable."

Lilly tilted her head to the side, "Anything I can do to help?"

Giovanni chuckled but shook his head, "No I believe I have everything handled over here. If I need your help, trust me, I will call you. On a brighter note, how is your journey so far?"

Lilly smirked, "Just got my first badge not even an hour ago."

Giovanni's eyes widened, "You're already in Pewter?"

"That bike you sent me came in handy getting both to and from Viridian pretty quickly. By the way, thanks for remembering my birthday."

Giovanni shook his head amused, "Like I would willingly forget your birthday."

Suddenly, the Pokémon center intercom came on, _**"Lilly Revere, your Pokémon are fully healed and are ready for pick-up. Please make your way towards the front desk to retrieve them."**_

Lilly turned her head to check over her shoulder, "Guess I better let you go. I'm leaving towards Cerulean City today and will most likely camp just outside Mt. Moon so I had better leave soon."

Giovanni nodded, "Alright. I will update you on anything I can't handle."

Lilly nodded back in thanks, "Thanks. Lilly out."

Lilly terminated the call and, after staring at the blank screen for a few seconds, slid out of the booth and made her way over to the Pokémon center front desk.

It was about noon by the time Lilly was biking down Route 3 towards Mt. Moon, pack strapped to her back and egg and container both safely wrapped in a towel located in the front pouch of her bike. She had already beaten two younger trainers earlier on, wasting no time defeating them with Charmander and, so far, she hadn't had another run-in with any other trainers. She thought it was odd, since, in the games, she could have sworn there were at least five or six trainers located on this path, but those thoughts were soon demolished when the Mt. Moon Pokémon center and the entrance to Mt. Moon came into view.

Lilly decided that she would skip out on the Pokémon center, realizing that Ryuu barely received any damage on his end of the battles. Slowly, Lilly slowed to a stop in front of the Mt. Moon entrance and hopped off her bike. Lilly turned in a circle, getting a good look at her surroundings before turning back to her bike and folding it in multiple ways before sliding it into her pocket _(Don't tell me you've never wondered where the players in the games kept their bikes at?)._

Lilly carefully placed the egg into her pack, surrounding it with the towel for extra protection before sliding the pack onto her back and walking towards the entrance of the mountain. Now that she stood at its base, the mountain was actually quite massive and intimidating.

'_Oh well, better get this over with,' _thought Lilly as she began her journey through Mt. Moon_, 'Not like there's anything that could kill me in there…right?'_

After getting lost over seven times in the god-forsaken mountain, Lilly finally emerged from the opposite side of Mt. Moon over five hours later. Blinking her eyes multiple times to rid it of the sun spots, Lilly checked her Pokédex for the time and cursed aloud. The time read 5:28pm and if she didn't set up camp soon, it would be too dark to see. Looking round, Lilly spotted a calm looking spring and decided to set up camp near there. Lilly set her bag against a tree nearest to the spring and called out Charmander. The red fire Pokémon came out with an excited 'Char' before looking up at his mistress, wondering why he was called out.

"Charmander, do you think you could go and find wood for a fire while I stay here and set up camp?"

Charmander nodded and saluted to Lilly before running off into the woods. Lilly shook her head at her energetic Pokémon before turning back to the camp site.

'_I need to build a fire pit before Charmander gets back, so that will be first.'_

Lilly began gathering medium sized rocks from the shallows of the spring and brought them to the center of the campsite before placing them in a circle. Nodding to herself, Lilly got to work on the rest of the campsite, sleeping bag, and food. By the time Charmander returned with the wood, the campsite was almost done, all that was left was the food, which still needed to be cooked. Lilly took the firewood from Charmander and placed it in the fire pit before turning towards Charmander and asking him to perform a small 'Ember' at the wood.

In no time at all, the fire was blazing. Lilly scooted closer to the fire and slipped into her sleeping bag, hoping to get warmer, faster. Charmander was dosing on the opposite side of the fire pit, curled into a ball with his flaming tail closest to the fire.

'_This has been a pretty decent day, though; I had thought we would have been able to battle more. I wonder why there weren't as many trainers, though. It is odd…'_

Lilly's thoughts began to slow down as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep until a large splashing noise began in the spring near where she and Charmander had set up camp. Lilly and Charmander jumped up, ready for a possible battle when they glanced into the spring and noticed something thrashing about. Lilly pulled a Pokéball off of her belt, "Go, Ryuu! Help that Pokémon!"

Ryuu materialized into the spring and with a sudden 'Carp!' Ryuu dove under the water. A few seconds later, he appeared behind the unnamed, struggling Pokémon and carefully grabbed ahold of it with his mouth and began the slow trek backwards, back towards the shore where Lilly and Charmander were patiently waiting. When Ryuu and the unnamed Pokémon were closer to the shore, Lilly turned towards Charmander.

"In the large zip pocket of my bag, there is a first aid kit. Can you bring it to me Charmander?"

Charmander saluted towards Lilly before scurrying off.

Lilly quickly moved into the water and plucked the struggling Pokémon off of Ryuu's back and into her arms. Even with the full moon, it was much too dark to identify the Pokémon in her arms. Believing the Pokémon to be hurt or injured, Lilly quickly scurried back to shore and towards the campsite fire, where Charmander was waiting for her with the first-aid kit. As Lilly set the Pokémon down in front of the fire, she finally realized that it was, in fact, a Dratini that seemed to have gotten itself wrapped up in an old spool of fishing wire and was unable to get itself free.

"Shh, little one, shh…. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just wish to help you."

The Dratini seemed to understand Lilly's wished and stopped struggling but decided to glare at her instead, as if this entire mess was her fault.

"Oh, now stop glaring at me!" exclaimed Lilly as she shuffled through the first-aid kit for a pair of scissors, "It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention to where you were going! Just be grateful that I was here and want to help you instead of capturing you."

At this, the Dratini stopped glaring at her and looked up at her, confused.

"I know, I know. Most people would be all over your species, since you can evolve into Dragonite, but, right now, you're a Pokémon in need, and I can never turn a blind eye at that….Ah Ha! Here they are!"

Lilly finally pulled out a pair of miniature scissors and turned back to Dratini.

"Now let's get you out, shall we?"

Five minutes later, and Dratini was swimming around in circles back in the spring, scratch and fishing wire free. Lilly recalled both Ryuu and Charmander before turning back to the young Dratini.

Lilly giggled into her hand, "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. You be safe now Dratini, alright?"

Realizing that Lilly was about to leave, Dratini made a grunting noise before swimming towards her.

"What are you doing, Dratini? Don't you want to go be with your friends?"

Dratini shook its head as it pulled itself onto the shore and stared Lilly down.

"Wait….You want to come with me? On my journey?"

Dratini nodded once, a firm nodded that stated that that was its final decision.

Lilly thought for a moment, "Well, alright then. Here," said Lilly as she pulled a Pokéball out of her belt," catch, Dratini!"

The Pokéball bounced on the ground once before tapping Dratini on the nose and engulfing it in a red beam before sucking it into the Pokéball. The Pokéball wiggled, once, twice, thrice, before, finally, the Pokéball stopped moving and 'Ding'-ed in confirmation of her catch. Lilly nodded to herself and picked up her new Pokémon before pulling out her Pokédex and turning it to her Pokéball. The Pokédex dinged to life as it examined the Pokémon inside.

'**Dratini, the Serpentine Pokémon, Dratini are called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have ever seen them. Only their shed skins have been found.'**

Lilly pressed another button, causing the Pokédex to continue with its speech.

'**Dratini: Female**

**Length: 4ft**

**Status: Normal**

**Moves: Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Leer**

**Level: 11'**

"Well then," stated Lilly as she rotated the Pokéball in the palm of her hand, "guess this makes you the third member of my team, Dratini….fourth, actually, but only if you count my mysterious egg."

Lilly shook her head as she placed Dratini's Pokéball on her belt, she needed to stop talking to inanimate objects, sooner rather than later.

Finally, after the fiasco was over, Lilly returned to the campsite, only to see the first rays of sunshine beginning to make their way up and over the horizon.

"Greeaat, just what I needed, little to no sleep before a gym battle…..lucky me (insert heavy sarcasm here)."

It took about 30 minutes for Lilly to repack all of her gear and put the fire out before she was on the road again, biking down Route 4 towards Cerulean City. As the morning rays of light lit up the road, sky, and surrounding forest, Lilly sat back and coasted down a small hill, allowing the breeze to ruffle her hair and clothing.

'_I wonder how everyone else is doing… I have to remember to call Professor Oak later and update him on where I am.'_

Lilly suddenly jerked her bike to a stop, skidding her bike sideways until it came to a stop at the top of a hill. Down below, sat Cerulean City, basked in the morning light that reflected off of the many bodies of water that surrounded it. Pulling out her Pokédex, she snapped a picture of the beautiful scene before continuing towards the city.

'_Who knows,' _thought Lilly, _'maybe I can put together a photo album of some of the places I've been…..Then again, I'd have to go back to Pewter and get a picture.'_

**A.n. CUT! Hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. Schools almost out (most likely already out by the time I post this) and with finals and my volunteer job (not to mention 4-H), my life is kind of hectic. Hopefully I can still find time to update, but I AM NOT giving up on this story, so don't you worry!**


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

**OMG I know no matter how many sorrys I say, most of you will never forgive me for updating this late. I had already had this chapter typed out, but I never had the time to post it. Driver's Ed sucks, my school is making us do weekly writing prompts now (over shitty topics, might I add), and on top of that, my teachers have been threatening us with detentions if we don't do our homework. Again, IM SO SORRY!**

Ages: Lilly- 15

Lilly (Gym Leader)- … I'm going to say 18…. Just go with me on this please.

Professor Oak: 50

Lilly slowly rode her bike through Cerulean City, taking in the sights of the water-based city. Farther off in the distance, she noticed an Officer Jenny standing on the corner of a street, watching over the little to no traffic like her life depended on it. Slowly, she pulled her bike up next to her.

"Excuse me, Officer Jenny?"

Officer Jenny looked over at her, "Yes miss, how can I help you?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes, you don't suppose that you could point me in the direction of the gym, could you?"

Officer Jenny gave a small smile, "Of course. If you head down the road you're currently on, and, at the third crossroad, take a left. The gym is located at the end of that street, can't miss it."

Lilly nodded her head once again and smiled, "Thank you, Officer Jenny!"

As she peddled off, she heard Officer Jenny from behind her, "And good luck getting them to battle!"

Lilly was confused for a moment before her memory clicked into place.

'_Of course, I forgot. Misty is the real gym leader, since her sisters are a bunch of pansies, and Misty is traveling with Ash and Brock. Guess I'll just go to the gym and see what's going on then.'_

When she finally pulled up to the gym, Lilly hoped off her bike and propped it up against the side of the gym.

'_No need to get my bike all rusty.'_

As she walked through the glass sliding doors, Lilly was greeted with the sight of a large swimming pool covered in performance decorations and small, round stages that floated on top of the water. Various water Pokémon were swimming to and fro in the pool, but no humans were in sight.

"Hello, anyone here? I'm here to challenge the Cerulean City Gym leader!"

'_Even though I know she's not here!'_

After a few moments, an older girl with pink hair and blue eyes comes out from the back room, dressed in an orange bathing suit with a towel thrown around her neck.

As the girl with pink hair approached Lilly, she stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lilly, and I'm one of the three gym leaders here. My other sisters can't battle right now, but I can battle you."

Lilly nodded, "Alright, that's fine. My name's Lilly, too. I'm from Pallet Town."

The first Lilly clapped her hands together, "Oh that's so cool! And I love your skirt!"

Lilly looked at the youngest gym leader with an odd look, "Umm, thanks?"

Lilly had changed from her previous outfit to one that wouldn't be bothered by the humid pool air. She was wearing a black scoop neck shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. A bright red tank top peaked out at the bottom of the scoop of her shirt as well as along the bottom of her shirt, bordering the black with red. On top of this, she wore the same black vest she wore when she defeated Brock, but opted to leave it unbuttoned for the time being. Her skirt was about mid-thigh in length and blinding white in color that swished whenever she moved. She wore normal black and white converse on her feet, not feeling like she should wear her army boots with this outfit.

By this time, both girls had made their way over to different sides of the pool and a referee had appeared on the sidelines with two flags, a red one (for the gym leader) and a green one (for the challenger).

"This will be a two-on-two battle with Lilly vs. Lilly from Pallet Town. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Are both sides ready?"

Lilly nodded her head, her pink hair bouncing with her, "I'm ready."

On the opposite side, Lilly nodded as well, "Me, too."

"Well then… Let the battle begin!"

"Goldeen! Hit the stage!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

As the gold fish type Pokémon dived into the pool, Charmander leapt onto the nearest platform, checking its surroundings before understanding that he was in a Gym battle. Lilly pulled out her Pokédex and aimed it at her opponent's Pokémon.

"**Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon. Goldeen love swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokémon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest glass with one ram of its horn and make its escape."**

"A Charmander? You're just asking to lose!"

Lilly shook her head with a small smirk on her lips as she put away her Pokédex, "Underestimating us will be your downfall… Ready Charmander?"

"Char Char!"

Lilly looked at Charmander skeptically before sighing, "Alright then, Goldeen, use Water Gun!"

"Switch to a different platform Charmander!"

Charmander leapt from his platform and onto another. Not a moment too soon, for as he landed, the Water Gun hit dead center of his previous platform.

"Quick Charmander, spin and use Smokescreen!"

Moving to the balls of his feet, Charmander used his tail as both a balance and a propeller to spin himself in a circle while unleashing a large Smokescreen attack, making it impossible for anyone to see.

"Wah! I can't see! Goldeen, where are you?"

"Now Charmander! Leap and use Scratch!"

The field was silent until the sound of blades cutting through air and…

"-deen!"

"No, Goldeen!"

"Keep at it Charmander!"

"Goldeen, quick! Get away from there!"

Another hit met its target and the arena was calm.

"G-goldeen?"

Large fans were lowered from the ceiling and turned on, causing the previous impenetrable Smokescreen to fade away like morning fog. All attention was turned back to the battle field, where Goldeen was seen with swirl-filled eyes and Charmander was slightly panting, but none worse for wear.

"Goldeen is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!"

Lilly sighed as she recalled Goldeen, "You did superb, Goldeen. Truly stage worthy."

Lilly looked back at her opponent, "But were not through yet! Spotlight, Seaking!"

"Seaking!"

Lilly pulled out her Pokédex again and pointed it at Seaking.

"**Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Goldeen. Seaking are protective mates and its horn is as sharp as a drill, allowing it to break through even rock."**

Lilly whistled, "Well, damn, powerful AND protective, pretty good combo. Hey Charmander, think you can handle him, too?"

Charmander took a moment to look over its opponent before nodding its head.

"Well alright then, let's see what you can do."

"…And begin!"

"Ok Charmander, leap and use Scratch!"

"Oh no you don't! Seaking, underwater!"

Seaking dived under the water's surface, forcing Charmander to forgo his previous instructions and jump towards the nearest platform. Charmander turned in a circle, trying to spot his opponent in the depths of the pool.

"Alright Seaking, use Water Gun!"

The Water Gun came suddenly from the left, hitting Charmander in the head and causing him to fly up into the air and flip end-over-end. He landed with a solid _Thud_ on another platform at the other end of the pool, his clawed paws digging into the platform to keep him from falling into the water. Shakily, he stood up on his two legs, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Charmander! Just hang in there, buddy!"

"C-Char!"

"OK, Seaking! Finish off that Charmander with a flying Horn Drill!"

"Wait for it, Charmander!"

Charmander watched as a dark blue shadow raced towards the platform he was on, bracing himself for what was to come. Suddenly, Seaking launched himself out of the water and straight for Charmander, his horn glowing with a white light.

"Now Charmander! Use Ember!"

But it was no use. Even though the large Ember attack had made a direct hit and caused a decent amount of damage, Seaking's Horn Drill was too fast to be stopped. Lilly watched as her Charmander flew out of the pool boundaries and into the stands, causing a cloud of dust to rise up. When the dust cleared, it was obvious that Charmander had been knocked unconscious.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Seaking is the winner!"

Lilly sighed and recalled Charmander into his Pokéball, "You did well, Charmander. Take a nice, long rest."

As Lilly checked her surroundings, she thought over what to do.

'_I have both Ryuu and Dratini to choose from. Both can swim underwater, so, no matter who I choose, this battle will happen underwater. I know Ryuu's battle style better, but I want to see how Dratini does in a battle, even if it is a Gym battle. Hmm…'_

Lilly nodded to herself, _'Then it's decided.'_

"Go, Ryuu!"

"Carp!"

"… and begin!"

"Underwater, Seaking!"

"You too, Ryuu!"

Both fish Pokémon dived beneath the surface of the pool, obstructing their views from their trainers.

"Seaking, use Horn Drill!"

"Dodge, Ryuu, and use Hidden Power to blast that Seaking out of the water!"

Both trainers watched as one blur sped towards the other, only for the other to simply dodge before turning back towards the other blur. A multitude of white orbs formed beneath the water's surface before rushing towards the first blur. Upon impact, the blur, now identified as Seaking, was forced out of the water and onto a platform. Cuts, scraps, and bruises now littered its body as it stared out at the water. A few seconds later, Ryuu broke through the surface of the water with a sudden 'Carp!'.

"Let's finish this, Ryuu! Use Tackle!"

"No, Seaking! Get out of there!"

As Seaking flopped towards the edge of the platform, Ryuu sped towards it, intending on beating the injured Seaking to the water's edge. And that he did. Just as Seaking managed to get to the edge of the platform, Ryuu launched himself from the water, side-tackling Seaking into the water.

The battle field was silent as both Pokémon were under the water. Finally, the unconscious body of Seaking rose to the surface, eyes swirling like miniature whirlpools.

"Seaking is unable to battle! Magicarp is the winner, and the victory goes to Lilly of Pallet Town!"

Lilly gave a small smile as she walked down to the pool's edge and crouched down, watching as Ryuu swam up to her. She was oblivious as the Gym leader recalled her Pokémon and watched her interact with her own, as she was too busy rubbing down Ryuu's scales and praising him on his excellent battling skills.

A small tap on her shoulder made Lilly pause in her praises and turn to face the Gym leader, standing up in the process. She smiled and held out her hand. Inside her palm was the Cascade Badge.

"In honor of your victory, I present you with the Cascade Badge."

Lilly nodded her head in thanks as she took the badge and pinned it along next to the Boulder Badge on the inside of her vest. She looked up at the Gym Leader when she saw her scratch her head.

"I wish Misty would come back, if only to take the place as Gym Leader back. Battling is tough, especially when you only train for performance."

Lilly nodded, "I can imagine. Oh, by the way, good luck with the rest of the Pallet Town newbs when they get here next week."

Lilly turned and jogged out the door, leaving a gob smacked Gym Leader behind. As she passed through the doors, she heard the Gym Leader yell out.

"YOU MEAN THERE ARE MORE?!"

She laughed and shook her head; they definitely were not cut out to be Gym Leaders. Just as Lilly grabbed her bike and mounted it, the same officer Jenny that had given her directions earlier went running past, her walkie-talkie blaring out a report stating that Viridian City was under lockdown with Pokémon thieves on the loose. Lilly watched her run farther off down the street before shrugging; she'd call Professor Oak later and ask what all of the hubbub was about.

Later that day…

Lilly made her way into the Cerulean City Pokémon center on foot, having folded her bike up earlier, and looked around the semi-crowded lobby.

'_Goodness there's a bunch of people here…'_

Taking another glance around the Pokémon center, Lilly' eyes landed on the video chat booth. It took her a few seconds before her eyes widened and she cursed softly under her breath.

'_Shit! I haven't called Professor Oak yet and told him how I'm doing!'_

With those thoughts in mind, Lilly practically flew over to the video chat booth before typing in the Professor's number. She waited a few minutes, wondering why it was taking so long for him to answer a call during the day, when he finally answered.

"Yes? Hello? Who is this?"

Lilly giggled, "Wrong screen, Professor."

Professor Oak spun in a circle on his chair to face another screen, this time the correct one, "This is the second time I've done this today… first with Ash and now with you, Lilly… LILLY!"

Lilly sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, "H-hey Professor, long time no see, huh?"

"Long time no see?! Why haven't you called me before this? And what city are you in now?"

"I'm currently in Cerulean City, Professor, and for the reason why I haven't called you until now; I'll have a perfectly valid explanation…"

A few silent seconds passed until the Professor broke it.

"Welll….?"

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "I said I'll 'have' one, not that I 'had' one, Professor…. Geesh, you're getting old."

The Professor fell sideways out of his chair, landing on his face. Eventually, Professor Oak pulled himself off the ground and back into the chair where he stared intently at Lilly through the monitor.

"Did you say you were already in Cerulean City? My, you have made it far! Gary has only now made it to Pewter City while Ash is in Viridian still."

At this, Lilly looked puzzled, "Now what's little Ashy-boy still doing in Viridian? You would think that he would try to beat Gary to the first Gym…"

Professor Oak sagely bobbed his head up and down, "Apparently, he had a run in with a large flock of Spearows and Pikachu was in critical condition when he arrived in the City."

Lilly gave a small wince of pain. The Spearows around Pallet Town, while not the strongest out there, were a nasty bunch when angered. Lilly would know, she was chased all the way from Viridian to Pallet one day by a local flock cause she looked at one funny.

"… So Ash started out with that temperamental Pikachu you had, huh?"

The Professor nervously scratched the back of his head, "Yes, well, the boy was so set on becoming a Pokémon trainer that he wouldn't take 'No' for an answer."

Lilly shook her head, _'That sounds a lot like Ash.'_

"I guess I can presume that Gary got that Eevee that always followed him around the Lab?"

Professor Oak nodded, "Of course, those two are inseparable. It would be like trying to separate you and Ryuu."

Lilly gave a vicious grin, "Except with him, it would be less bloody… A LOT less."

The Professor chuckled nervously as he inched away from the camera. He remembered what happened when he took Ryuu from his tank at the crack of dawn. He had just wanted to give Ryuu a check-up, but when Lilly woke up and saw Ryuu wasn't in his tank, shit hit the fan. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Professor Oak shuddered, he had no idea that a little 9 year old girl could tackle a grown man to the ground, much less look like she was going to viciously murder him.

She took 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' to another level.

"Anyways!" said Lilly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I wanted to call and let you know that I just got my second badge and I've caught another Pokémon, along with an Egg that Professor Elm gave to me… I swear, out of all of the Professors, he is the most scrambled in the head over Eggs… -snicker- scrambled eggs."

Professor Oak chuckled and gave Lilly an encouraging smile, "It seems that you're getting along very good, Lilly. I'm glad."

Lilly smiled and nodded at the Professor, "Thanks Professor… Oh, and one more thing before I let you go."

"Hmm?"

"Can you not tell Ash or Gary what City I'm in? Or where I've been? I want them to keep guessing on whether or not they have passed me yet."

The Professor nodded, "Of course I won't. Don't forget to have fun on your journey too, Lilly. Times like these are good learning experiences for the future; take the time to smell the flowers."

Lilly gave a small smile, "I'll be sure to remember that Professor. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Professor Oak nodded, "You too, Lilly."

And with that, Lilly ended the Video chat. Lilly turned to face the lobby of the Pokémon center to find it relatively calm, unlike what it was like when she first came in.

'_Guess I can heal my Pokémon now, since no one is here.'_

An hour later showed Lilly biking down the road heading towards Saffron City and then on towards Vermillion City since, for some odd reason, you had to get the Vermillion Badge before you were allowed to get the Saffron Badge. Lilly guessed it was poor City planning on someone's fault, and once she found out whose fault it was, she'd knock a few heads together for making her have to back track.

'_It's not like I'm lazy or anything, I'm just… Aww, screw it, I'm totally lazy. God this is troublesome.'_

Lilly looked farther up ahead and could barely make out the outline of the city from the horizon, before turning her head and looking at the position of the sun.

'_Guess we're spending the night camping tonight… Better not find any ghost types out here. Those things give me the CREEPS!"_


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own Lilly Revere, her mother (who will remained unnamed), and my precious laptop.

Ages: Lilly- 15

Lilly was furious… No, not even that. She was BEYOND furious. She had just about made it to Saffron City, when some Police Officer stopped her and told her that no one was allowed to enter Saffron. When she tried to ask why, all the Police Officer did was comment on how thirsty he was before going back to guarding the road. Yea, she was a little mad about that, but she blew it off and traveled back towards Cerulean, hoping to find some way around Saffron. Well, thanks to a Youngster Trainer, she found the entrance to the Underground Path, which, by the way, was a complete BUST! for multiple reasons. One, all of the trainers were easy to beat, and two, one of said weak trainers had his fire type use Flamethrower, which missed her Pokémon by a mile, but instead, hit her bike and burnt it to a crisp.

So now we see Lilly, stomping up the Underground Path's stairs, a furious expression on her face.

'_Gah! The nerve of some trainers! He could have at least offered to buy me a new one, but NOO~, he takes one look at my bike, and one look at my face, before hightailing it out of that tunnel. God, I swear, if I see him again, I'm gonna use his head as a…. Wait, what's that sound?'_

Lilly was standing just outside of the Underground Path when a high pitched neigh was heard to her right, followed shortly by a human like grunt. Lilly narrowed her eyes before silently moving off into the brush, trying to find out where the sounds were coming from. A few minutes later, Lilly arrived at a clearing and the sight before her cause her anger to come back x10. In the middle of the clearing was a large, heavy set trainer, maybe 14 years old with slicked back blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked as if he might have come from a rich family, judging on the clothes he was wearing. But what ticked Lilly off was that, the boy was trying to ride a Ponyta with a broken back leg. The boy obviously thought that even if Ponyta's back leg was in a full cast, that he could still ride it, even though the Ponyta was crying out in sheer pain from the boy's weight on its injured leg.

"Hey, Tubby!"

Lilly stepped out of the bushes and into the clearing as she called out to the large boy. Both the boy and his Ponyta whipped their heads over in her direction. The boy sneered at her.

"What do you want?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "If you can't tell, your Ponyta's hurt and can't carry your weight. Your just injuring it even more the more you try to get on."

The boy scoffed, "As if I care if it hurts it. I'm not walking on this road, so Ponyta's just going to have to tough it out and deal with it."

Lilly face turned into a snarl, "Deal with it? Deal with it?! Oh, I'll deal with something all right."

As quick as lightning, Lilly dashed forward and buried her fist in the newly dubbed 'Tub of Lard's gut, causing him to groan and fall onto his back. The force of the punch and the impact of the ground caused the air to leave his lungs and black out.

"If it's one thing I can't stand, is any type of abuse to Pokémon."

Lilly slowly turned towards the Ponyta, who had, by this time, laid down on the grass, its injured leg stretched out behind it.

"Are you alright little one?"

The Ponyta eyed Lilly as she slowly approached it, wary of her, even if she did stop her trainer.

Lilly knelt down beside the injured Ponyta. It was only now that she realized that this Ponyta was a shiny, its silver-ish and cream colored body seemed to tense every so often while its lavender colored mane flickered with apprehension. Lilly mentally shook her head and carefully felt around the cast. Wondering what the actual damage to the leg was, Lilly began to unravel the cast, careful not to injure the leg further. When the cast was fully off, Lilly ran her hands over the soft leg. Broken hock bone, closed fracture near the lower thigh, starburst fracture near the knee, as well as various cuts along the leg that were beginning to heal. Lilly shook her head as she rewrapped the Ponyta's leg, it was awful! As she was finishing up on the Ponyta's leg, a groan was heard behind her. Lilly looked over her shoulder to see the Tub of Lard groan again in his unconscious state before falling silent.

Lilly looked at the Ponyta who was eyeing her poor excuse for a trainer with an untrusting look, "I'll be right back." She whispered as she stood and made her way over to the boy. After rummaging around in his bag and pockets for a few minutes, she finally found an empty Pokéball with a sticker in the shape of a 'P' stuck on it.

'_What Pokémon trainer can't remember which Pokéball goes to which Pokémon?'_

Lilly removed the sticker from the Pokéball and placed it on the boy's forehead. She dug around in her pocket for a second before pulling out a marker and writing the letters 'ig' after it, causing the entire word to spell out 'Pig'. Lilly giggled to herself before pulling down her right eyelid and sticking her tongue. That would teach him!

Lilly heard a soft nicker behind her and turned around, watching as the Ponyta climbed to its feet. Slowly, the Ponyta hobbled towards her before nudging her hand with its nose. Lilly, understanding that the Ponyta trusted her enough, smoothed her hand over its velvet nose.

"What am I going to do with you?"

The Ponyta looked up at Lilly before nudging her hand with the Pokéball.

Lilly looked down at it before looking back up at Ponyta, "Do you want to go with me too?"

Ponyta nickered softly, rubbing the side of its head against Lilly's arm. Lilly wrapped her arm around Ponyta's neck, hugging it softly. She pulled away.

"Alright then, you can come with me. I'm going to keep you in your Pokéball until we get to another Pokémon center, so you don't ruin your leg any more, ok?"

Ponyta nodded her head slightly and watched as Lilly took its old Pokéball into her hand and snapped it in half. Lilly then pulled out one of her own Pokéballs and gently tossed an empty one towards it. Ponyta was surrounded in a red beam of light before being absorbed into the Pokéball. The Pokéball twitched, once, twice, before a soft ding was heard and the Pokéball fell still. Lilly approached the still Pokéball before picking it up and scanning it with her Pokédex.

'**Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Capable of jumping over the Eiffel Tower in a single giant leap. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamonds.'**

'**Ponyta: Female**

**Height: 8 Hands**

**Status: Broken Hind Leg**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Stomp, Ember, Flamewheel'**

**Level: 17'**

Lilly nodded her head and placed the Pokéball onto her belt and her Pokédex back into her bag.

'_Will I ever battle a Pokémon that I want to catch? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, it's just, I find it odd that I haven't had to battle any of my Pokémon….hmm.'_

'_Oh, well.' _Lilly thought with a shrug as she looked around the clearing for the spot she came in at. After finding the slightly trampled bush, she backtracked until she found the road and continued towards Vermillion City. If her memory served her, she hazily remembered that she would not get to battle the Saffron Gym until it was time for her to battle her 6th gym.

'_Which is probably a good thing,' _thought Lilly as she continued down her path, '_I'm not a huge fan of Ghost type Pokémon.'_

It wasn't long before the sun was only an hour away from setting, causing Lilly to check her surroundings. To her right, was a large body of water, _'Probably fresh,' _she thought, but just over the horizon, she could see the tell-tale signs of a large city just over the hill.

Deciding not to spend any money at a hotel, even though she had plenty, Lilly planned to camp out again and make it to the city by the afternoon the next day, hopefully by then with a plan on how to defeat the Electric type gym leader.

'_I forgot about that,' _ thought Lilly as she sent out Charmander to go get wood, '_none of my Pokémon have an advantage against Electric… Charmander might be decent, and if Ponyta heals in time, maybe her too… but, Ryuu and Dratini, with both of them being Water types, there is a good chance of them fainting…. Unless…'_

Lilly unclips Ryuu Pokéball and stares down at it, '_Unless Ryuu evolves…'_

Lilly walks over to the side of the lake and squats down before tossing Ryuu's Pokéball out into the water. Ryuu, after surfacing, swims toward Lilly and stares up at her.

"Tomorrow, Ryuu, we will be battling the Vermillion City gym leader. While I have never been hesitant about a battle, this gym is an Electric-type gym, meaning both you and Dratini would have a major disadvantage. I have an idea, but it is up to you whether or not you want to go through with it."

Ryuu, without hesitation nods his head, watching Lilly with calculating eyes, something which none of the others in his species have ever had.

Lilly takes in a breath and releases it, "My plan was to remove the Everstone that you have with you and have you evolve into a Gyarados now, and have you train tonight in hopes of preparing you for tomorrows match."

Lilly looked down at the water that lapped up against the edge of the lake, "I will understand, Ryuu, if you don't wish to go through with this… Evolution is a big decision, I know, but if you don't we can-"

The vibrations of something falling beside her caused Lilly to look to her left. Sitting innocently beside her was a wet and slightly weathered Everstone that glistened in the light of the fading sun. Lilly turned her head towards Ryuu and watched as a bright white glow encased his body before it began to shift and change him. His body grew longer, into that that resembled a water dragon. The features on his face grew sharp and jagged, while his whiskers grew longer and thinner. Harder scales the size of dinner plates grew down his body as the tri-pointed fins behind his head grew larger than Lilly herself. As more and more changes happened, Lilly had to cover her eyes, for the light grew too bright to stare. After another moment, the light had died down and Lilly opened her eyes. In front of her was a large black, grey, red, and white Gyarados _'No, not a Gyarados, it's Ryuu!'._

"Ryuu?"

The massive beast that was once the poor, poor Magikarp that was bullied by a gang of Tentacool, stared down at Lilly with a cool gaze before it softened into that of a warm gaze and lowered his head. Ryuu nudged his large head against Lilly's form, causing her to stumble back slightly. Lilly laughed out loud and scratched Ryuu behind his large and bony head structure.

Slowly, Lilly pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Ryuu.

'**Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magikarp. While rarely seen in the wild they huge and vicious, capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. They are known to fire Hyper Beams from their mouth.'**

'**Gyarados: Male**

**Length: 22ft**

**Status: Normal**

**Moves: Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Leer, Dragon Rage, Bite, Thrash**

**Level: 28'**

Lilly whistled low to herself, "Damn, Ryuu, you sure are going to be my main tank of the group."

Putting the Pokédex away, she stared up at the large water type in thought. She knew that most Magikarp changed their personalities after their evolution, but as Ryuu nuzzled his large head against her, Lilly knew that Ryuu was definitely one of a kind.

"Guess you're ready for the training now, huh, Ryuu?"

Ryuu roared in confirmation and swam out towards the middle of lake and turned back to look at his master.

Standing up, Lilly grinned and pointed out towards Ryuu.

"Alright then, Ryuu! Let's start out with Twister, followed up with Dragon Rage!"

…Ok….So…. Sad to say, there was no reason that I haven't updated besides that I've lost interest in this story for a while, but HOPEFULLY I'm back…. Maybe…. On another note, it's almost the one year anniversary since I've last updated so…. Yeah… Don't hurt me?

Hopefully it won't be another year until I update, but if I get enough reviews, I might update sooner, cause really, I still can't believe that you people are still interested in this story, so thank you all very much!

Sincerely yours,

Silent Kage


End file.
